


It Could Happen To You

by BBaby18



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 36,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBaby18/pseuds/BBaby18
Summary: Jolene Peterson has it all. Perfect job, huge house, successful fiance, but what would happen when she meets one man? One man named Norman Bates?





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" My new boss, Mr. James, asks. I nervously nod, smoothing out my dress and following him into his office.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jolene Peterson, and I just got a new job at Fairvale Mental Institution. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to be right out of medical school and land a job, but I'm just so nervous. How are these patients gonna react to me? Will I do good?

I try to clear my mind of these questions as I sit in the chair across from Mr. James. He slides me a clipboard with several papers and a pen. 'State of California Liability Form', the first paper says across the top in big, bold letters. My eyes widen and Mr. James laughs as he leans back in his chair, "Don't worry! Stuff hardly ever happens. That's just in case you happen to be on of the unlucky souls."

Nodding, I sign my name on the blank spaces and hand him the clipboard. He signs where he needs to and stands up, walking over to a filing cabinet and placing the papers in a manila folder.

After he closes it he motions for me to follow him. We leave the office and he leads me to the receptionist desk. "Pattie if you don't mind, would you get Ms. Peterson started? I've got a meeting to get to." He says. The receptionist, who I assume is named Pattie, nods and grabs a folder. "Good luck." Mr. James says, placing a firm hand on my shoulder before turning and heading toward the front door of the building.

"So you're our new nurse?" Pattie asks, flipping through a few papers. "Yes, I'm Jolene Peterson." I smile. She returns my smile and hands me two papers. "This is your reference sheet of which patients are in each room, and this is the paper of medicines and other things they need." I nod "And here is your day to day schedule for the week. You'll see five patients a day, and you'll see them each three times before you leave at the start, middle, and end of your day." She smiles. I nod again, soaking in all of the information and squinting at the schedule. "Here, let me help you." She says, standing up and turning my schedule to where she can see it. "Your first patient is room 24, which is.." she runs her long fingernail down the page "Norman Bates. So that's where you'll be starting." She smiles. "Thank you, I guess I'll go read up on my patients and then get started." I return her smile. I gather up all of the papers and turn on my heel, headed to the file room.

After reading up on my patients I become more nervous. Especially after reading about my first one, Norman Bates. If someone can kill their own mother, they will kill anyone! That's why he's here though..to get help to no longer do things like that. Everyone deserves a second chance.

I take a deep breath as I raise my hand to his door, gently knocking and turning the knob. "Mr. Bates? Are you up for company?" I smile, stepping into the room. He is sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. His hair is a little messy and I assume he has just woken up. "I'm your new nurse. My name is Jolene Peterson, but you can just call me Jolene." I smile. He looks up and slightly furrows his eyebrows. "H-hi, I'm Norman Bates." He says as he stands up, extending his hand. "How are you doing today?" I ask, writing a few things down on his chart. "I'm fine." He sits back on his bed. "Well, I have your medicine for you." I say, handing him the clear cup of medicine, and the cup of water. He sighs gently before throwing the pills in his mouth and washing them down. I take the cups from him and write a few more things on his chart. "Breakfast is here shortly if you want to go on to the cafeteria. I have to finish my rounds, but I will see you in a few hours. Have a nice morning, Mr. Bates." He nods quickly and I smile, propping the door open with my foot so I can roll the medicine cart out.

*Normans POV*

My heart is racing. She was very beautiful, and so kind. I can't even remember the last time someone has told me to have a nice morning, or day..or night. Let me rephrase that, I can't even remember the last time someone treated me like I was an actual human. I've been in this institution for a little over a year and all of my past nurses would come in, harshly tell me to take my medicine, and leave.

She actually made small talk with me, although I could tell she was nervous. 'You shouldn't think such thinks about a dirty young girl, Boy!' I hear the shrill voice that is all too familiar. 'Why would she like you when you're living in a madhouse?' Mother is right. She is probably only nice to me because she is afraid of me. She thinks I'm a monster. I try to shake the thoughts from my head as I make up my bed and head down to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

'Just one more patient.' I think to myself as I drag the medicine cart to my final room. My first day on the job hasn't been bad, just exhausting.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't have good patients. Some opened up more than others, but that was expected. They have all been very cooperative.

I raise my fist and knock on Mr. Bates' door. "Come in." He softly says. I walk in and see that he's sitting at his desk writing in some kind of journal. He quickly closes it and jumps up, helping me pull the cart into the room.

"Have you had a good day?" I ask as I prepare his nightly medicine. He nods, slightly blushing and I smile as I hand over his cup of medicine and water. He throws the medicine back, washing it down and throwing the cups into a small trash can by his desk. "How about y-you? Has your first day been alright?" He asks. I can't help but smile at him as I nod in return, writing several things on his chart.

"Well, that's about it. Have a good night, sleep well, Mr. Bates." I smile. "Norman." He gently corrects me. "Sleep well, Norman." I say. He smiles and nods, "You too, Ms. Peterson. I will see you in the morning." Grinning, I give him a playful look and say, "Jolene." He looks confused for a moment before realizing the joke and letting out a slight laugh, his cheeks turning even redder. Propping the door open with my foot I pull the cart out, giving him a final goodbye before making my way down the hall.

*Norman's POV*

I walk back over and sit at my desk, opening my journal to where I left off when Miss Peters- er, Jolene walked in.

'Today has been a good day. I have barely heard from Mother. I went to the cafeteria for all three meals, and I even played the piano a little bit. I miss the motel more and more every day, though. Also, there is this beautiful new nurse who works here. Her name is Jolene Peterson. Oh, how I wish I could get to know her. She has short blonde hair which curls at her shoulders, inviting green eyes,and a warm, pearly smile. I wish I could see her more than 15 minutes a day. I know today is the first day I've met her, but I feel as though I can really trust her. She just seems like..a friend. Oh, but she could never like me. She's so stunning and kind and I'm, well, me. Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now.

Until next time,

Norman Bates.'

*Jolene's POV*

Pattie smiles at me as I grab my coat and purse, ready to go home for the day. "How was your first day?'' She asks. "It was good. I really like all of my patients. They were all very cooperative and talkative" I sign my name on the timesheet. She gives me a look, "Even Norman Bates?'' I laugh. "Yes, of course. He is very sweet." I say. "Are you sure it's the same patient? Room 24?" She asks. I nod. "Huh, well, you must be magic. All of his past nurses could never get him to say a word. Ever. He would just sit there with a cold blank stare on his face." She says. "Oh, well, maybe he's changed. Anyway, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" We say our goodbyes, and I make my way to the door with Norman Bates on my mind. Has he actually changed, or am I doing something right?


	3. Chapter 3

-One week later-

It's the end of my first week at Fairvale, and I can't complain. Nothing bad happened, and I got along really well with my patients. Of all, I'd have to say my favorite is Norman Bates. He and I just clicked. All of the nurses ask me how I got him to open up, but all I did was have conversations with him. People just generalize him and don't give him a chance. If they got to know him, I'm sure they'd feel the same way I do.

After I clock out and get all of my stuff together, I go to the lobby to wait on my ride. I lean against the doorway waiting when I hear someone softly say my name. I turn around and see Norman sitting at one of the tables reading.

"Hey, Norman!" I exclaim, immediately perking up. He smiles, marking his book and closing it before motioning to the chair across from him. I smile and make my way through the lobby, taking a seat.  
"What are you doing out here?" I ask him.  
"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to r-read. I figured I would come out here for a change of scenery."  
I nod, "Sounds like a good idea. I'd get tired of staring at those walls all the time if I were you." He smiles, a blush rising to his cheeks.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a minute until he clears his throat. "I'm going to miss you being here over the weekend. You're the best nurse that I've ever had." I smile at him, "Norman that's so sweet. I'm sure the nurse you have for the weekend will treat you just as good as I do."  
He shakes his head "No, every nurse but you just half acknowledges that I'm human. To them, I'm just the guy who ki- never mind." He leans back in his chair.

I give him a sympathetic smile. "What are you reading?" I ask, and he slightly jumps.  
"Oh, it's called Lord of the Flies. I read it once a few years ago but I couldn't find another book on the bookshelf that sounded good." He says. "Oh, I love that book!" I beam.  
He flashes me a bright smile and flips through the pages. "I started reading it a few hours ago and I'm almost halfway through it. I don't know what I'll read after this."  
I think for a minute, "You know, I have a pretty big collection of books at home that I don't read anymore and I'd love to bring them to you and let you pick all of the ones you want." His eyes widen and he shakes his head ''Oh no, Ms. Jolene I'd hate to take your stuff." I laugh, "It's Jolene, and I want you to have them!"  
He blushes before mumbling out "Thank you very much."

Just as I'm about to answer I'm cut off by, "Jo, come on, I'm starving! We gotta go home so you can get dinner going." I hear the familiar voice of my fiancé, Richard. I give Norman a sad smile before gathering up my stuff. "Well, that's my fiancé so I guess I'd better head out." I say.  
His face slightly falls and I furrow my eyebrows. "Norman, are you ok?"  
He nods, forcing a smile as he also stands up. "I'll bring those books Monday!" I exclaim. He just gives me a sad smile before grabbing his book and walking down the hall towards his room. As I walk toward Richard I can't help but think of how wet Norman's eyes were when he turned away from me.

*Normans POV*

Closing my door, I toss my book on the desk and sit on my bed putting my head in my hands. Of course, she's engaged. I was a fool to think she wouldn't have a man on her heels. Although I don't like the way he spoke to her, but who am I to judge. She wouldn't want me anyway. I'm a murderer. That's locked up. I try to brush my thoughts away but I can't help the lump in my throat and the warm tears that spill down my cheeks. 'This is what happens when you don't listen to me, Boy! You end up crying to yourself, like a baby!' Mother screeches. "Mother, please! Not now!" I yell, even though I'm all alone. I take a deep breath as I pull my pillow over my head.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I sat on my knees in the spare bedroom in my house going through tons of books, just as I told Norman I would.

I've found several that he would like, but I try to be cautious and remember he has a very vulnerable mind.  
Just as I toss another book into the pile, Richard steps into the room. "Hey Jo, what are you doing?" He asks.  
"Just going through my books." I mumble, thumbing through one before tossing it into Normans pile.  
"Why, exactly?" He sits on the bed above me.  
"I told my patient, Norman, that I would." I shrug.

He lets out an exasperated laugh as he places a hand on my shoulder. "You haven't fallen in love with a nut already, have you?"  
I roll my eyes, shrugging his hand off. "Don't call him that. And no, he just doesn't have any books." I say. He chuckles, standing up and walking to the door.  
"Well, as long as you don't go leaving me for a maniac. Come on, I'm hungry." He says.  
I sigh, throwing the book I'm holding into a box. I stand up, wiping my hands on my pants and following him down.

The whole time I'm cooking I keep making mistakes.  
I let water boil over, burnt some vegetables, and almost cut my finger. I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately it just feels as though I can't get Norman out of my head. Normally I'd love to be spending a day home with my fiancé, but today I can't help but think about how much I miss Norman. I shake my head, ridding the thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

-Monday-

I groan as I lift my head off the table in the break room. I haven't clocked in yet, but I'm so exhausted. Mondays.

Richard had to go to work early so he went ahead and brought me in, even though it was an hour before I was due. I pour the rest of the coffee down the sink and grab the box of books for Norman, slinging them on top of the med cart and going slowly to his room.  
I knock on the door several times and when there is no answer I turn the knob and push the door.  
Norman is still sound asleep and I smile, seeing how innocent and at peace he looks.  
I leave his medicine on the nightstand and put the box of books on his desk. He has a notepad sitting on the desk as well, so I decide to leave him a note.  
'I hope you like them. They were picked especially for you! See you at noon, Jolene.' I scribble and rip the sheet off and place it on top of the box before I roll the med cart out of his room, leaving him to sleep a little longer.

-Midday-

All I can think about at lunch is how hungry I am. And how much they need to update the wallpaper in this cafeteria. Yellow wallpaper? It only adds to the depression and blandness of this place. They should try to make it more happy in here.  
I scoff to myself as I unpack my lunch bag, sitting all of the items out in front of me and watching all of the patients come in with their trays and sit at the table of their choice.  
After a minute I see Norman carrying a tray. He takes in to the corner of the cafeteria, sitting at a table by himself. I frown and try to make eye contact with him across the cafeteria, but can't. He lifts his fork and plays with his food for a minute before sighing and resting his head on his hand. He looks around the cafeteria, eventually spotting me.  
I smile at him and wave my hand to invite him over. Grabbing his tray, he gets up and shuffles across the cafeteria taking a seat across from me.  
"Good morning Sunshine!'' I say as he gets comfortable. He smiles, blushing.   
"I'm sorry you came in while I was sleeping and had to see me in my pajamas. I had trouble falling asleep last night." he says. I wave my hand. "It's no big deal. Did you like the books?"  
He nods. "I've already picked out several I want to start soon." He says.  
I smile and he once again plays with his food and puts his fork back down, sighing.

"Not too appealing, huh?" I ask. He smiles, shaking his head.  
"No. I'm hungry but I just don't know if I can stomach it." I giggle and look down at my own lunch which I have yet to start eating.  
I really am starved, but I'll have another chance to eat food like this later tonight. He won't.  
"Here," I push my food to him. "You can eat mine."  
He shakes his head quickly "Jolene no, I couldn't possibly-"  
"Norman, yes. I want you to have it." I say.  
He gives me a look, "Are you sure?".  
I smile at him "I'm one thousand percent sure." I say convincingly. He gives me a warm smile before looking down at all of the food before practically inhaling it.  
It doesn't take him longer than ten minutes before he gives his mouth a final wipe and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Thank you so much." He sighs.  
"Norman you know it's my pleasure. I'm not even hungry." I say.

Ok, that last part was a lie, but I care about him too much to let him know that.

He begins telling me about something he saw on the lobby television about John F. Kennedy and I watch his lips, soaking in every word he says.  
I am almost in a trance until someone puts their hand on Normans shoulder and I recognize it as one of the nurses aids. "I hate to interrupt, but uh, Mr. Bates? It's time for your therapy session." She smiles, stepping out of the way so he can stand.  
He looks at me and places a hand on my shoulder. My heart speeds up and I can feel myself blushing just as he gives me a small smile and mumbles "Thank you." before turning and walking off. I sit there for a minute just thinking about him until I stand up to collect all the trash from our lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

*Normans POV*

"Mr. Bates, glad you could join us." My therapist, Dr. Vincent says.  
"I'm sorry, I was eating lunch and I lost track of time." I say. I wasn't really sorry. I hate these group therapy sessions they make us participate in. They said I needed this to 'boost my social skills', but I already have social skills. Using them is the part I don't like.  
"So, who'd like to start us off on what's been bothering you since we met last week?" The doctor asks.

I lean back in my chair, thinking up a way to pass time.

/

Nearly an hour later the session is finally over. I, as usual, didn't participate. I don't want to. I told them I don't want to yet they still make me come.  
Why would I possibly want to share my thoughts and feelings with all of those people? Sharing my thoughts with someone is what landed me here in the first place. Well, that along with Lila Crane and Sam Loomis.  
I shouldn't blame them though.  
Mother says not to place the blame on others when things are quite clearly my fault. I should listen to her more, although my doctor tells me to stop listening to her altogether.

The most depressing part of group therapy is the walk back to my room.  
I can't describe the gut-wrenching feeling I get when I pass by all of the patients who don't even know they're in the world.  
The wallpaper, the creaky wood floor, the nurses running around everywhere with their needles and medicine carts..it's truthful to say I don't like it here very much. Sometimes if I try hard enough I can pretend I'm walking the floors of my house. I imagine all of the pictures hanging on the walls, the carpet on the stairs, the way the kitchen was decorated... I miss running the motel too. Not really the business as much as my parlor. Oh, how I miss my parlor.  
The hours passed in there with my taxidermy, spinning any Beethoven record I wanted with not a care in the world or a soul to tell me what to do.  
Here the only somewhat private space I have is my room, which is just a single bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a dresser.  
I don't even know why they give us a dresser when we can't wear our own clothes. We have one outfit for during the day and pajamas to sleep in at night, the Fairvale logo stitched bright and bold on both. They make us dress the same in case one of us tries to escape.  
We have to take showers in a shower room where we are only covered by a cheap plastic shower curtain.  
I can leave my room whenever I'd like unless I've had an incident during the day where they need to put me in confinement.  
I can go to the lobby, the cafeteria, the bathroom, the recreation room, and to the backyard, which is quite large but fenced in with guards. Everywhere has security, and the lobby is where the nurse station is so that one has double supervision.  
It's not that I intend to do anything wrong, I just don't necessarily like someone watching every move I make.  
The recreation room is probably my favorite since I can go play piano or read the newspaper or watch television.  
Above all though I'd rather stay in my room. I can be alone in there reading a book, writing in my journal, or just thinking.  
No one can invade my thoughts.  
Well, no one except Mother.  
I can think about whatever I please whenever I please and nobody can try to give me medicine for it.

*Jolene's POV*

There is absolutely nothing better than taking your shoes off after a long day of work. I love my job and all, but it can be so exhausting.  
Just today we had three emergencies after lunch, all of them being a patient having a breakdown of some kind.  
I've never even been in one of those situations, so three in one day was pretty exhausting for me. Must be something in the water.  
I sit on the couch for a moment before deciding I need to start cooking dinner as Richard will be home anytime now.  
Let me tell you a little bit about him, since he is the most important person in my life.  
We've known each other for near ten years. We've been in a relationship for seven and engaged for two.  
We have yet to make any wedding arrangements, but with me just starting a new job it'll have to wait a little while.  
It may seem outside the norm for me to be living with him before marriage, but Richard co-owns a real estate company with his father and when this house went up we knew we had to get it.  
It was easy to picture ourselves here raising a few children and growing old.  
Anyway, back to Richard. I don't even know how to describe him as anything other than incredible. He is charming, handsome, charismatic…he gets along with my friends and wooed my family. He even paid for me to go to school so I could begin my dream job.  
We have quite a few differences. Sometimes he says things that make me feel really bad about myself, but at the end of the day, I love him.  
My heart belongs to him. I just know we were meant to be. I smile to myself, turning back to the stove.

Not much time passes until I hear the front door open and smile, turning to see Richard walk in.  
"Hi Dear, how was work?" I ask as he walks into the kitchen and presses a kiss to my cheek.  
"Fantastic, I completed two sales. How was it for you?" I sigh, throwing a dishrag in the sink.  
"How much time do you have?" I ask, putting a hand on my hip.  
He smiles. "Lunatics, huh?" He jokes, but I frown.  
"Richard, you know that's not a nice thing to call them. We've been over this." I scoff, stirring a pot of noodles.  
"Well it's not my fault they're crazy. If you love them so much why don't you join them?" He asks, laughing at his question.  
I dryly laugh, nodding. "Eventually I probably will."  
I don't even notice him get up from the table and head toward the bedroom. "Jo, I'm starving. Could you hurry up a little?" He asks.  
"Honey, I can only cook so fast." I reply.  
"Oh, I also need you to do some laundry tonight. I might be having to go out of town this weekend." He says, reentering the kitchen in more casual clothes than his work attire, which is a suit and tie.  
"Would we be engaged if I didn't know how to do these chores for you?" I ask, half laughing.  
"Come on, don't be like that. I work all day to make a living, I don't feel as though it's too much to ask, do you?" He asks.  
"What do you think I do all day?" I ask. He leans back, folding his arms across his chest. "You play nurse while I have an actual career." He says smugly.  
I nod, turning my back to him to get plates out of the cupboard, blinking a few times to make the tears that are welling up go away. "Dinners ready." I say, forcing a fake smile.


	7. Chapter 7

-Tuesday Morning-

Remind me to never get into another argument with my fiancé the night before a workday.  
He didn't necessarily tell me to walk, but he certainly didn't wait around for me to be ready to go. I know it'll blow over in a day or two. Hell, he'll be over it tonight when he needs me to do his laundry. Thankfully it's not a far walk from our house to here, especially since these shoes I'm wearing don't really agree with my feet. I walk into the meeting room to get my charts for the day when I see Pattie and several others sat around talking. "Jolene! How are you doing this morning?" She asks, a hint of a perky tone in her voice. "I'm great, a little groggy, but aren't we all?" I laugh. She nods, turning back to whatever conversation she's having. I flip through a clipboard reading on a few of my other patients, trying to get my stuff in order for the day when I overhear, "Norman Bates, he's the one that I've had the most trouble with."

I look up from what I'm doing and turn around, sitting in the nearest chair I could get to. "I'm sorry, did you say Norman Bates?" I ask the man, whose name badge tells me he's Dr. Charles Vincent. Hm. He nods. "Yes, he participates, well, attends, the group therapy session I hold every week, yet he refuses to actually talk. It's not like I can force him to speak, I just wish I could reassure myself that he's not having conversations with Mommy up there." A few of the colleagues laugh and Pattie looks at from Dr. Vincent to me, then back to Dr. Vincent. "You know Doctor, Jolene is very close with Norman. One might even consider them good friends, and I'd say she could talk him into speaking." She says. I give her a look, shaking my head. "No, I won't do that, it's-" "That's a wonderful idea!" Dr. Vincent cuts me off. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm not really comfortable with that." He scoffs, holding his hand out. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Pattie nods in agreement with him. "Yeah, I mean he's practically head over heels for you anyway. He'd do it."

I feel myself beginning to blush and shake my head. "He's not in love with me, he said he feels like I'm one of the only people who treats him normally. "I try to lower my voice when I realize how defensive I'm getting.  
Dr. Vincent chuckles to himself as he pours a cup of coffee. "We treat him as two humans. That's what he is, you know, mommy and baby, happily shelled in the brain of the Oedipus complex." He says smugly.  
I watch the steam rise from the styrofoam cup of bitter black coffee as he raises it to his lips, finishing the sip with a satisfied "Ah."  
I get the feeling of disgust in my stomach watching him, which either comes from him drinking plain black coffee or how heartless he is speaking of Normans issue. Probably both.  
"Well, I guess I should get to work. The day isn't getting any shorter." I smile, coating my voice with fake cheeriness. I count the papers once more and grab them, tucking them under my arm.  
An arm extends in front of me, blocking me from the door. "Nurse Peterson, think about what I said." Dr. Vincent says. I offer a half smile, nodding and pushing by his arm.

My work day starts off the same as usual, knocking gently on the grey door with the number '24' in fake gold letters.  
I hear Norman softly say "Come in", so I open the door and let myself in.  
"Oh, good morning Jolene. Did you have a nice night?" He asks, scooting his desk chair away from his desk so he can turn to talk to me.  
I half laugh half scoff as I hand him his medicine. "You could say that, but it'd be a lie." He furrows his eyebrows at me as he throws the pills back and I laugh, sitting on the edge of his neatly made bed.  
"Lovers quarrel. You know, the boring stuff."  
He shrugs. "I suppose. I mean, I can't really relate, seeing as I've never had a lover." I smile at him sympathetically, "Well, you're not missing too much. It's not all sunshine and rainbows."

"Well, neither is being alone." He says. I nod, standing up and smoothing out the back of my dress. "Well, I'll see you in a few hours." I start to walk toward the door. He smiles and throws up a wave before going back to whatever he was doing at his desk.

This day has seemingly been longer than any other. I guess it has to do with Richard and our fight being on my mind, plus the bad first impression I got of that Vincent guy.  
Whatever, at least now it's lunchtime, and I can relax. Norman is sat at his usual table in the corner with his head in his hands, so I make my way over there.  
"I didn't bring my lunch today but I can keep you company." I announce, startling him a bit. He straightens his posture and smiles.  
"Well, aren't you hungry? I can go get my meal and let you eat it.." I shake my head.  
I look around the lunchroom at everyone and see Dr. Vincent leaning at the nurses counter talking to Pattie. I think about what he told me to talk to Norman about and I rehearse the conversation in my head a few times, playing out different reactions.

"Jolene, are you ok?" Norman asks, bringing me out of my trance.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, Norman? Do you go to therapy here?" I reluctantly ask.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He asks, picking at his fingernails.  
"Well, I overhead Dr. Vincent saying that you don't participate, and you hardly listen. Why is that, Norman?" I ask.  
His face falls. "I just don't see it as necessary, do you?" He asks.  
"Well, you know it could help you with your Mo-"  
"You don't know anything about Mother, or the things she tells me, so don't pretend you do." He says.  
I widen my eyes, leaning back a little. "Norman, that's the problem, maybe if you would talk about it you could get some help to make it stop." I suggest, keeping my voice soft.  
The chair he's sitting in creaks as he leans up, his brown eyes getting darker. "If I wanted it to stop I would've come here a long time ago. I was fine before I came here, way better off with my motel and my home. The home I've lived in my whole life! Then I'm brought here against my will and everyone tries to intrude on the only stable relationship I have. And to think I thought you understood! You're just like the others. I should've listened to Mother."  
He stands up, forcefully pushing his chair up and walking off in the direction of his room.  
I sit there taken aback as several people stare, as he made a scene. My cheeks are burning with embarrassment and I have a lump in my throat due to Norman assuming I'm 'just like the others', and for him to just snap at me like that.  
Definitely not the reaction I hoped for.

It's almost time for me to clock out, but I still have to see Norman since he is my last patient.  
I make my way to his room, praying it won't be awkward, but another nurse is already there.  
She notices my confused expression and smiles. "Mr. Bates requested a different nurse." My mouth slightly falls open and I slowly nod, turning around and walking back to clock out.  
Once I get done and grab my coat I go out to the lobby and sit on a couch while I wait for Richard to (hopefully) pick me up.  
The disgusting brown carpet distracts me until my eyes move up to a door down the hall with the words "Dr. Charles M. Vincent" on a plaque.  
I stand up and speed walk down the hall, not even bothering to knock.  
"Oh! Ms. Jolene, what a pleasant surprise!" He says. I cross my arms.  
"Your plan didn't work. Norman is furious with me, so any progress he's made is gone now." I say.  
Laughing, he leans back in his chair. "He hadn't made any progress, that's just the fantasy world you're in. Is it because he's handsome? Or is it because he's quite in touch with his feminine side? He's got the 'Mama's Boy' quality down pretty good." He says.  
His tone is so sarcastic I could scream. "You're a jerk." I spit, turning on my heel to leave. "Ms. Jolene." I stop, turning back around. "You know that patient/nurse relationships are forbidden, correct?" He asks. "Do you think I'm a moron? Norman and I aren't in any sort of relationship."

He nods, "Ah, but Mr. James doesn't know that. Think of that the next time you want to disrespect me in my own office." He says. I stand there at a loss for words before turning again, leaving his office. Would he really say I'm having an inappropriate relationship with a patient just because he doesn't like me? I grunt, pushing the front door open. Thunder cracks loudly and rain begins pouring down soon after I get out. ''Perfect.'' I say aloud, starting my walk home.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two weeks since I've spoken with Norman, and things have really only gone downhill.  
Half of the staff at Fairvale is angry with me because of the incident with Dr. Vincent, and the other half is angry because they think I'm negligent due to Norman requesting a new nurse after only two weeks. I guess that's the power that someone with higher authority can have over you.  
My days at work consist of me coming, seeing my patients, and leaving, all without speaking to anyone else. It's frustrating seeing as I can't understand why anyone is upset with me when I genuinely do not understand what I did wrong.  
Anyway, it's Friday now, and Richard and I have made up, so at least I can look forward to going home. I clock out at the reception desk and smile at Pattie. "Got any plans for the weekend?" I ask, to which she just ignores me.  
My cheeks burn and I put my time card back on the shelf, walking out to the lobby to wait for Richard.  
I see Norman sitting across the room in one of the armchairs, reading a book. He glances up at me and we make eye contact. I nervously smile at him. He closes his book and stands up, walking down the hall to his room.

Frowning, I rest my head on my hand, leaning on the arm of the couch.  
Just as I close my eyes and start to drift off, something heavy falls in my lap. My eyes shoot open and I jump only to see Norman walking off, and the box of books I'd previously given him is what is on my lap.  
He and I were beginning to become such good friends and I had to go and break his trust by listening to that asshole doctor. If only I'd trusted my gut.  
Oh well, there's no sense in dwelling on losses.

The door opens behind me and I turn to see Richard, which makes me smile and immediately jump up.  
"Well, someone's happy to see me." He puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Just get me out of here." I groan, throwing the box in the trunk and getting into my side of the car.

Once we're home I see that he's made a dinner, even with two wine glasses on the table. "What's the occasion?" I ask as he pulls a chair out for me.

He smiles, " I just felt like appreciating you!" I half laugh, "No seriously, what's the occasion?" Once he gets comfortable in his chair, he looks up at me. "I made a really big sale today." Raising my eyebrows, I lean forward.

"How big?"

"Big enough to buy you a car, and you remember that big colonial house we looked at, but it was being sold for lots of dough? The one built in, say, '35? The one that was our unrealistic dream house?" He asks, and I nod in response. "Well, we can afford that now, thanks to this sale." He smiles. "You're serious?" I widen my eyes. "Yep. My father has even agreed to help sell this one. The thing is, we have to let them know by Monday."

"I'd love to, but, that house is in Sacramento, remember?"

He nods.

"What about work?'' He waves his hand, "I'm gonna expand the family real estate business. It'll be fine.'' He puts a hand on my shoulder.  
My face falls, "I was talking about my job, Richard. What am I gonna do about my job?"

"Quit! You hate it anyway. I'll take care of you." He smiles. I roll my eyes, "I didn't go to school for four years to not work and have a man take care of me." I put a hand on my hip. "OK, OK, I'm sure there are nut houses in Sacramento." I give him a look. "Fine, there are 'mental institutions'. So what do you say?"

I stand up, leaning against the counter and picking my finger. That's easily my worst habit. "Come on JoJo" He coaxes. "I guess I can tell Mr. James on Monday.." I say, causing him to clap his hands together and stand up. "I'm gonna go call the realtor. Life for you is just starting, Baby."

*Monday*

The entire weekend was spent packing, and I mean the ENTIRE weekend. We've nearly got the whole house packed. We'll easily be gone by midweek. It just all happened so fast, but I suppose it's only for the better. Richard is at home helping the movers, so I drove to the institution to tell Mr. James. I knock on his door and wait for him to yell for me to come in, which he soon does. He smiles once I get in the door and stands up. "Jolene! How nice to see you! Please, sit down. Coffee?" Shaking my head, I sit in the armchair across from him and fidget with my hands. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

"Well, to be honest, Mr. James, I came to tell you that I'm not going to continue working here." Ugh. That was so nerve-racking.

Frowning, he puts his coffee cup down. "It doesn't have anything to do with the recent drama, does it? Because I can take care of that, I just-" "No, it's not that. My fiancé and I were given an opportunity that we just can't pass up. I enjoyed my time here though, I really did!" Have you noticed how many white lies I tell?

His desk chair creaks as he leans back, crossing his legs. "Well, I hate to see you go. You almost helped us crack one of our toughest patients. I wish you nothing but the best though." Finally, someone actually being nice. Smiling, I stand up and extend my hand, saying my goodbyes before turning to leave as quickly as possible.

I pass the reception desk without even looking and start to push the front door open, but stop. I turn and look down the first hallway and debate on following my gut or not. Deciding to go with my gut, I let go of the door and start down the hall, not stopping until the '24' is in front of me. I knock first, then gently push the door open. Norman is sitting on the edge of his bed, staring straight ahead at the blank white wall. "Norman, I know you're still upset, but I just wanted to-"

"Well, if it isn't lover girl?" He cuts me off, his voice a lot higher and more shrill than usual. I freeze, having never been in this situation before. "Norman, don't let her take over you. I know you can hear me…" I gently touch his shoulder. "I don't want a filthy whore touching my son!" He slaps my hand away. I back away quickly and he stands up, walking toward me.

"I'm tired of these disgusting women trying to invade my son. The things you cause him to think about you, absolutely sickening." He grabs my shoulders, pushing me against the wall. "I should just kill you now, to free him of a burden!" One of his large hands goes around my neck. I scream, trying to fight back but his grip is too strong.

Two guards run in just in time for them to see me get the better hand and push him back, causing him to stumble and fall back against his desk. One of the guards injects him with something while the other restrains him. I can't do anything but cover my mouth, with my eyes wide. It's only when I see that his mouth and nose are bleeding that tears start falling down my cheeks. "What happened?" One of them asks while the other cleans his face, trying to stop the bleeding.

"T-that was not Norman I was talking to..it was his Mother..and then he, or she, tried choking me, so I pushed him and he stumbled into the desk." I explain, my voice cracking due to my crying. He gets out a small light, flashing it into Norman's eyes and whistling. "Whew, yep, kids out of it. We need to get him down to confinement."

They both leave to go grab a stretcher. Norman is still sat on the floor, trembling but calming due to the injection. It doesn't take a genius to see how out of it he is, though. I walk over slowly, squatting down next to him and grabbing his hand, gently stroking my thumb over it. "Norman, I'm so sorry.." I whisper.

I hear the guards coming back with the stretcher so I drop his hand, standing up and smoothing my skirt. "I need to go now, but when he comes to, could you please apologize to him for me? And explain to him that I no longer work here?" I ask. One guard nods, smiling and resting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets the message." He says. I nod appreciatively and go into the hall where a small crowd is gathered due to the commotion.

Pattie is standing there with her arms crossed, shaking her head. "Haven't you done enough?" She spits. I hurriedly leave to prevent myself from crying again, just happy that's over.


	9. Chapter 9

*Tuesday Morning*

*Norman's POV*

The smell of blood wakes me up, and my heart starts racing afraid that Mother has done something.  
What am I saying, Mother is a delusion. Well, was a delusion.  
Ever since I requested for Jolene to no longer be my nurse, the facility stopped giving me my medication. Dr. Vincent said I pretty much don't need it anymore. I wipe my nose and see that my hand has a bright red streak of blood. I can taste it as well.  
Extending my hand, I notice that my fingernails have been cut below the tips of my fingers. It's only then I realize I'm in a padded room.  
No, I'm in confinement. I notice my head is pounding and I wanna know what's happened.  
I see a nurse walk by through the small window and I jump up, running over and pounding my fist on it. She turns around and opens the door, giving me a contumelious look.

"Yes?" She asks, her voice consumed with disinterest.

"Could you explain to me why I'm here? In confinement?" I ask, wiping my nose on my soft cotton shirt.

She scrunches her nose at the blood on my shirt. "You really don't know?"

I shake my head.

"Well, from what I heard you had a psychotic episode, slipped into a trance, and tried to kill a nurse." She shrugs.

I'm somewhat offended by her choice of words, but also in disbelief. "Which nurse?"

"The new one. Blonde." As soon as the words leave her mouth my heart sinks.

"Jolene? Peterson?" I ask quietly, not sure if I want an answer.

She nods. "Yep, she doesn't work here anymore here though. She quit shortly before that happened."

My eyes widen. "Quit? Why would she quit?"

"Jeez, are you writing a book? I don't know why she quit." She scoffs.

A minute or two passes in silence and she pops a hand on her hip. "Is that all?"

"Why am I bleeding?"

"When you tried to choke her she pushed you back onto your desk. You busted your nose and your mouth. You're gonna be in some pain but there's really nothing I can do about it. Now please, I have to get to work and you're wasting my time." She says, turning on her heel and closing the door.

I walk back over to the corner of the room and sink down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. This room has a bed and a toilet. That's all. It's pretty much a jail cell. I would rather be on the floor than that pathetic plank of wood they call a bed.

I can't believe what I've done to Jolene. I must have scared her half to death. She made me angry the other day, but maybe she meant well. Who am I kidding, they always mean well.

Someone knocks on my door, but I don't bother telling them to come in since I know they will anyway.  
Sure enough, the door opens and Dr. Vincent looks down at me on the floor, smiling. "Norman, would you come with me please?" He asks.

I sit there quietly, looking back down at the floor until he clears his throat. "Now, Norman."

Reluctantly, I stand up, following him out of the room. We go up the stairs, since confinement is in the basement, and down the first hallway. He chuckles as we pass my room. "That's where you'd be if you hadn't tried to kill someone, huh?" He continues laughing.

I, for one, fail to see the humor.

We get to his office and he opens the door, letting me go in first. He sits down in his large chair behind the desk, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward. "Do you know what you did yesterday, Norman?"

I sit there quietly with my arms crossed.

"Look, Norman. We can do this the simple way or we can do it much more complicated. It's all up to you."

Slowly, I nod.

"What did you do?"

"From what I was told, I had an episode and my Mother tried to kill Jolene Peterson."

He lets out an exasperated laugh. "Norman, your mother is dead. The only person that tried to kill her is you."

I shake my head. "No, I care about Jolene. I would never try to kill her."

"Then why did you?"

"I told you, I didn't. It was my Mother. She was angry..and when she's angry, she can almost be monstrous."

Leaning forward, he gives me a look. "How many times do I have to tell you? Your Mother is dead. You killed her! Do we have to dig up her bones and display her skull on your dresser as a reminder? Although it would be a taste of home for you, wouldn't it?"

I sit, not knowing how to reply.

"Listen, the only monster here is you. There's no Mother. Just ole Norman Bates. The murderer with a knack for incest." He says.

I jump up, balling my fists and he gives me a smug look. "See, look at yourself!"

He stands up, walking over and moving his face inches from mine. "Look Norman, I don't like you. I don't like you one bit. If I could, I'd drive you so damn crazy you couldn't see straight. I don't believe someone that's killed six people deserves much of a chance to get better. Which, you're never going to get better. You proved that yesterday." He turns around, walking over to a self and fiddling with one of his trinkets.

"Why'd you take me off of my medicine?" I ask sharply.

"It was difficult making everyone dislike Jolene, but I had to since she was so damn naïve she actually thought you deserved another chance at life. She was stupid enough to give you your medication and even built a relationship with you. I convinced her to tell you to go to therapy, which I know you hate. And I made her days here practically hell, hoping I could get rid of her. It worked though. She quit, and now things can go back to how they were." He gives me a look.

"I'll report you to Mr. James. You can't do this to me." I threaten.

"I've been doing it for a year and you haven't known the difference. If you tell him, I'll simply backtrack it by saying you're off your rocker and inject you with a little bit of that sleeping liquid." He says.

I can't even believe this. Jolene didn't actually mean to upset me. She was helping me get better. Sure, I still heard Mother occasionally, but not like this. I haven't had a blackout in over a year, well, that I know of. Knowing there's absolutely nothing I can do makes me feel so helpless. Everyone here is against me and there's nothing I can do.

Since I'm tired of hearing this, I turn around and walk to the door.

"Oh, Norman?"

I pause, turning my head.

"Don't let Mommy keep you up too late." He smiles.

Bastard.

*Jolene's POV*

Well, we just packed the last box into the moving truck.  
I've been jittery ever since what happened yesterday. Richard keeps asking what's wrong, but I just told him I have butterflies about the move.  
That's another lie.  
I've gotten good at that.

I didn't sleep a wink last night. Norman was on my mind constantly, no matter how much I tossed and turned.  
I couldn't get his shrill voice out of my head, or the lost look on his face as he bled from his nose and mouth.  
I feel so guilty. He may have done what he did, but that wasn't him. I know it wasn't. He's never had a blackout like that under my care and it just makes me wonder what they're doing differently with him.

My thoughts are interrupted by Richard wrapping his arm around me and kissing my temple. "Well Jo, it's time to say bye to this house. Are you ready to start our new life?" He asks cheerily.  
I give him a weak smile and he guides me to the car, opening my door. I get in and immediately lay my head against the window, yesterday still replaying on a continuous loop in my head, like a broken record.  
Not just any broken record, but a broken record of the worst possible song ever.

We've been driving for about twenty minutes, I still haven't said a word.

"Jo, seriously, what's wrong with you?" Richard asks, briefly looking over at me before turning back to the road.

"Baby, I told you, I'm just nervous about moving." I say, using a tone that I hope will convince him.

Scoffing, he raises his voice, "Don't give me that. I don't understand why you always feel the need to lie to me and he. You mope around all the time as if the world hates you. I mean, I've bought you every damn thing you've ever wanted for and you still give me the cold shoulder! You got angry when I told you I'd take care of you! What more am I supposed to be doing, Jo?"

I give him a sympathetic look, trying to calm him down. "Honey, what are you talking about?"

"I guess a man buying a woman the world still isn't good enough this day and age." He says, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

I sigh. "Well, you know what they say. Money can't buy off unhappiness."

He turns to look at me, squinting his eyes. "What did you just say to me?"

"I was just saying that money can't buy-" I'm cut off by a sharp pain in my left cheek. I look at him with wide eyes as I realize he hit me.  
Although it isn't the first time, I didn't expect him to do that.

I lay my head against the window as my eyes well up with tears. I blink, letting them fall.

"You can cry all you want. Maybe you'll learn to respect me." He says.

Bastard.


	10. Chapter 10

*Two weeks later*

*Jolene's POV*

Being distracted by unpacking and getting settled into our new house has helped me to take my mind off my old job. It's time to leave that all in the past. Fairvale, Dr. Vincent, Norman…

There I go again.

Richard apologized profusely for hitting me. I gave him the cold shoulder for the remainder of the day but I forgave him the next. After all, he does love me. I don't doubt that a bit.

This house has a huge bay window in the front, that's where I've been cleaning for about half an hour.  
The house was well taken care of, but nobody has lived here for around twenty years. I wouldn't be surprised if we have a ghost friend along with us.

I have so many things I wanna do with this house. There are so many rooms to fill and many decorations I wanna buy.  
There's even a little alcove connecting to the master bedroom, which would be a perfect nursery.  
That is, if we ever have children. Or get married.

I finish dusting the bay window after I've placed a few photos and plants down I make my way upstairs.  
The only place that still has boxes is the office.  
This room is incredible. The walls are bookshelves. I go over to one of the boxes and recognize it as the one I had given Norman.  
I grab a handful of books and organize them on one of the shelves until I come across a brown leather-bound one I've never seen before.

The front inner cover has "N. Bates" on the top left-hand corner. He must've tossed this in here on accident.  
The angel and devil on my shoulders are debating on whether or not I should read it. The devil wins.

I flip to a random page not too far in the book:

'Today has been a good day. I have barely heard from Mother. I went to the cafeteria for all three meals, and I even played the piano a little bit. I miss the motel more and more everyday, though. Also, there is this beautiful new nurse who works here. Her name is Jolene Peterson. Oh, how I wish I could get to know her. She has short blonde hair which curls at her shoulders, inviting green eyes, and a warm, pearly smile. I wish I could see her more than 15 minutes a day. I know today is the first day I've met her, but I feel as though I can really trust her. She just seems like..a friend. Oh, but she could never like me. She's so stunning and kind and I'm, well, me. Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now.

Until next time,

Norman Bates.'

Oh, Norman. You're so much more than just 'You.'

I flip to the next page:

'I can't recall ever feeling this way about another person, ever. Jolene makes me feel so…warm. The way she smiles at me, I can't even describe how it makes me feel. I'll admit, I have had a few dreams about her that have made me feel wrong. Especially with the way Mother responded to them. I think about them frequently, though. We were back at my house, well, we were at the motel in one of the rooms. All that covered our bodies was the thin sheet that goes underneath the top blanket. She rolled over to face me, the sun washing in on her face, and gave me such a sensual look. Then she kissed me passionately, climbed on top of me, and made me feel better than I've ever felt. Her lips were on my jaw and chin occasionally, and the way she ran her fingers on my collarbones and sides..it was almost as if I could feel it in real life, even though I was dreaming. Once I woke up, I had beads of sweat on my forehead and a tight feeling in my lower stomach. I handled myself the way I had as a younger man until Mother found out and called me dirty. The dream made me feel dirty, but I couldn't help it.

Anyway, I need to go to the cafeteria now.

Norman Bates.'

My eyes were wide while reading the entire entry. Norman has had dreams about me. It doesn't bother me. I mean, he's a man in his twenties. Basic study of the human body could tell you that it doesn't take much for young men to have thoughts as such, and get all riled up. It's just that I didn't realize he'd had these kinds of thoughts about me. I knew he had a small crush on me, but I didn't know this. I've never thought of him like that. I've hardly even thought of Richard like that. Sure, I had a school girl crush on Norman. How could I not? He's a handsome man. I'd only thought of him as a friend, maybe even a confidant. He's probably over this now, though. I'd say he lost his feelings for me when I tried to get him to go to therapy. Oh well. That's the past now.

Out of respect for Norman, and fear of Richard coming home anytime, I stopped reading. Guilt overcomes me for reading the entries I did. If he wanted me to know those things, he'd have told me.

I clutch the journal to my chest, going downstairs into the main room. Hiding this would probably be the best option, but where?

Turning toward the kitchen, I see my shelf of cookbooks. Perfect! He'd never look here, and if he did it's in plain sight so it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. As I lift the book up, a loose, folded sheet of paper falls out. I grab it off the ground and unfold it, gasping slightly.

It's a sketch of me. A really good one at that. In the drawing I'm holding a flower, smiling down at it. There's a large Victorian house drawn behind me, but I don't know why. It the bottom right corner he'd written 'Jolene at the manor.' Perhaps it's a house from a dream he'd had of me or something. Admiring it once more, I fold it up and place it back in the journal.

Just as I slide the journal in the shelf, the back door opens and I quickly spin around, smiling.

"Hey Jo, what are you doing?" He lays his briefcase on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing, just doing a little organizing. How was work?" I ask.

He smiles, walking over and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "It was fine, but I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you.." Trailing off, he starts placing multiple kisses on my jaw, then neck.

I close my eyes for a second, then put my hands on his chest and push him away. "Not right now."

Rolling his eyes and scoffing, he turns from me. "It's always 'not right now'. You know, as my wife you're to do what I say."

"I guess it's a good thing we're not married then." I go in the living room, not really wanting to fight right now.

"You know if you're not careful I'll have to find someone else to go to bed with." He gives a smug grin.

That's his idea of a joke.

I sink down on the couch, crossing my arms.

"Come on, it was a joke."

"I know."

"So, why are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course.''

He leans over to me, kissing my cheek and laying his head on my shoulder.

After a minute I stand up and go into the kitchen to start fixing dinner. Of course, the first thing I look at is the journal. The phone rings, which makes me jump, and I speed walk over to get it. "Hello?"

"Is this Jolene Peterson?" The voice asks.

"Yes, why?" That doesn't seem suspicious.

"This is Mr. James. I was just calling to see if you could possibly come here and pick up your final paycheck?"

I bite my lip.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here. I'm sorry. Yes, I can. When?"

"Tomorrow if possible. I won't be here so you'll have to get it from Dr. Vincent."

I roll my eyes and silently mock him. "Ok, I can do that. Thank you."

"Thank you. Bye, now."

"Bye."

Richard leans around the wall from the couch. "Who was that?"

"Mr. James. He needs me to come pick up my paycheck tomorrow."

He nods. "Are you going to?"

"Well yeah. I want what I worked for." I hop up on the counter, looking down and picking a piece of lint off my skirt.

He gets up and walks into the kitchen, leaning against the counter across from me. "I can go for you if you'd like, so you don't have to deal with any of them anymore."

Gee, aren't you Mr. Tough Guy. I shake my head. "No, I'll be fine. I can handle it."

He doesn't respond but instead goes back to where he was sitting in the living room.

I turn to the refrigerator to get some things to cook and maybe take my mind off of things.

*Next day*

"Jo, speed it up. I've gotta get you to your train." Richard shouts through the house, going back out to the car. I give myself one more look and exit the bathroom, flipping the light off as I do so. I start to go out to the door, but freeze in the kitchen. There sits Norman's journal. I debate for a minute before grabbing it, scribbling a quick note in it, and shoving it in the bottom of my purse.

The train ride seemed to last forever, though it was only an hour. I look up at the large sign that says 'Fairvale Mental Institution' and brace myself.  
Pushing the door open, I'm greeted by the smell that I became familiar to. I don't know how to describe it other than medicine and loneliness. I avoid looking in the lobby or at the reception desk as I walk straight to Dr. Vincent's door. It's cracked, and I start to push it open until a female voice stops me.

"And you're sure you can keep him crazy? No chance of him getting out?"

"Come on, you should just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

This is interesting. I look both ways before stepping closer to the door and leaning in, placing my ear in front of the crack for better sound.

"I do. I want him in here until hell freezes over. I'm paying you well enough."

He laughs. "That you are, and I appreciate every penny. You should've seen his face when I drug him in here the other day. He got angry and I used reverse psychology on him. That shut him up."

They laugh in unison.

"And she's gone, right?"

"Yes. She's not a problem anymore, with the help of some staff."

Who's her? What guy are they talking about?

"Anyway, I must be going now. Remember, the longer he's in here the more I pay you."

There's a small silence, which I assume he nodded during. "Goodbye, Ms. Crane. Safe travels on your trip back."

I quickly move to the other side of the hall. Crane. Hm, that name sounds familiar, though I can't put my finger on where I've heard it.

The door opens and a very elegant young woman steps out. She has blonde, shoulder length curls similar to mine. Her eyes look dodgy, almost scared, as if she's somewhere she shouldn't be. She gives me a quick smile, then puts her head down and walks toward the entrance.

"Well, if it isn't Jolene. Come on in here." Dr. Vincent enthuses.

I roll my eyes, walking in with no intention of getting comfortable. "I just came for my paycheck."

He smirks, walking to his desk and grabbing an envelope, handing it to me.

That was easier than I expected.

I start to leave, but his voice stops me.

"We're taking good care of your little buddy. Don't worry."

Turning around, I give him a pleading look. "Please don't do anything to him. He doesn't deserve it. He's so much more than his illness."

He holds his hands up in defense. "I can only do what I'm capable of. I can't help what Mama's rambling about."

Squinting my eyes, I shake my head and turn around once more, leaving.

The lobby is empty for the most part with the exception of a few patients.

Norman's door comes in to view and I walk over, digging the journal out of my purse. Raising my fist to knock, I decide against it and just squat down, shoving it under his door and turning to leave, hopefully for the last time.


	11. Chapter 11

*Norman's POV*

I hear something scoot behind me and roll over to see a book on the floor in front of my door. Once I sit up I notice it's my journal.  
Quickly grabbing it I flip through it hoping nothing has been messed with, but a new note in the back catches my eye.

'Dearest Norman,

You must've accidentally put this in the box of books you were giving back to me. I hope you aren't angry with me. Everything I said to you was with the best of intentions. I hope to see you again someday. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met.

Sincerely, Jolene Peterson.'

Was she here? I jump up, running to my door and slinging it open to get in the hallway. No one other than a few patients in the lobby.  
My shoulders sink and my chest falls as I exhale. She had to have been here, but I just barely missed her.  
Maybe if I'd gotten to her in time I could've explained to her what's going on.

As I start to walk back to my room I notice something out of the corner of my eye. The nursing station is unattended, and one of the medicine cabinets is cracked. Making sure the coast is clear, I run over and open it, scanning for my name.

After a minute I see it and reach in, grab the pill bottles along with my folder, tuck them into my waistband, leave everything as I'd found it, and speed walk back to the lobby, not stopping until I reach my room.

Once I'm back I grab my desk chair and jam it under the doorknob. I spread the pill bottles on my bed and skim the files, finding out which pill was for what and how much I need to take of it.  
Next, I gather the bottles and folders and lift my mattress, throwing them under there. I drop my mattress carefully and sit on it, a smile spreading across my face.

I'm getting out of here one way or another.

*Jolene's POV*

Getting back to the house was one of the biggest reliefs of my life. Hopefully, I can find another job and pretend the last one didn't even happen.

Well, I wish I could.

I know I can't.

Dr. Vincent's words of Norman keep playing in my head. Are they hurting him?  
Although with someone like Norman I doubt there's much hurting left to do. That seems mean, but it's true.  
I think he just needs someone to care about him. I care about him, but not in the same way he cares about me.  
The poor thing has been so isolated that he took my kindness for flirting.

Maybe I just attract the wrong type of fella.

My mother, her name is Vivian, really wanted a man with a steady foundation and a good income for me. My father was very abusive to all of us and left us when I was just a child, leaving my mother to care for my sister and me alone.

She made a small income from cleaning people's houses which was the only work she could get. I raised my younger sister part of the time.

Speaking of my younger sister, let me tell you about her.

Her name is Louise. She was born five years after me, making her twenty years old. We're very much alike personality wise, but lifestyle wise we're opposites.  
She had a short-term fling with a man she hadn't known very long which resulted in her getting pregnant. The man left her to raise the baby alone, the baby being my two-year-old niece named Judy.

She's a doll and I love her so, but her arrival has definitely added more to my sister's plate.  
When I still lived near them, which is in San Diego, I would keep her during the day while Louise worked as a waitress at a local diner.  
Then Richard and I got engaged and he wanted to move me from my family so I could focus on him, and being a good wife. I don't think it seems quite fair that he gets to live near his family and I don't mine, but whatever.

I often wonder if there is more to life than just being a rich man's fiancé. I doubt I'll ever get the chance to find out.

I'm not saying I am miserable, I have a lot to be grateful for, the thoughts just cross my mind. Sometimes I wonder if I'd be with someone like Richard had my father been a different person. My guess is probably not.

He does love me though. I know he does. He gets really angry with me sometimes, but it's usually me that provokes the anger. If I could just be grateful for him and not second guess his choices I know things would be different.

Speaking of him, he'll be home any time now, so I guess I should start on dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

*Norman's POV*

The hard sensation of the floor in my room wakes me up.  
"Just grab all of it. I don't even know how he got it." A familiar voice says.  
Squinting, I see Dr. Vincent and another nurse, along with two guards who are going through my room. My mattress is flipped up against the wall and my heart starts pounding at the realization that they found the pills.

"Morning Sunshine, did you think you could outsmart us?" Dr. Vincent asks, walking over to me.  
I bring my knees to my chest, resting my head on them. He grabs a handful of my hair, jerking my head up. "I asked you a question. Did you think you could outsmart us?"

Avoiding eye contact I shake my head, just wanting them to leave.

He laughs, releasing the grip on my hair. The nurse and guards leave, and he squats down to my level, tightly gripping my chin. "Try something like that again and I'll get rid of you for good this time." He grits, then gives me a sickening smile.

Once he leaves I sit there smiling to myself for a second, then go up to my dresser and into my sock drawer, where I'd hidden all of the pills. In my socks.

"Did you think you could outsmart us?" I mock, closing the drawer and going over to fix my bed where I could hopefully sleep the remainder of the night.

*Jolene's POV*

*Evening*

Do you ever wish you could lock yourself in your bathroom the entire day? That's how I feel right now.

Richard's parents are here visiting, and while I do love them, they can get a little..opinionated..sometimes.  
When they're around, I get more anxious than any future daughter-in-law should.  
They always try to embarrass me.

I lean against the sink, staring at my exhausted reflection. My nights usually consist of tossing and turning, my thoughts keeping me awake.

The faucet creaks as I turn it, leaning down to splash my face with cold water.

After a minute I dab my face with a towel and go back out to the kitchen.

Richard is laughing with his parents at the table and I bend over at the oven to get out the cherry pie I made. Richards father, Robert, whistles, making me a tad uncomfortable as I set the pie on the stove.

"Say, Jolene, that was a pretty nice view, but everywhere else you're looking a little pudgy. Maybe too much pie?" He says.  
That hurt, especially considering I'm not big at all, and that Richard laughed at the "joke", along with his mother.

I force a laugh as I carry the pie and three plates to the table, having lost my appetite now.

Richards mother, Sylvia, smiles over at me. "Uh, Richard tells me you're no longer working." She says, trying to start a conversation.

I nod. "I'm looking to get another job here, though."

"Honey, when will you just let Richard bring in the money? It's more than enough, plus you could tend the house and baby while he's gone."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Baby? We don't even have a baby."

"Oh, but you will, and when you do it'll be awfully negligent to run off to work every day and leave it with a sitter. Don't you think?"

I lean back. "My sister worked while having a baby and she's not negligent at all. In fact, I'd call her a wonderful mother."

"Well, your sister also got in bed with someone after two months of knowing him." Richard chimes in, making his father laugh.

My blood is boiling at this point. Who are they to speak of my family this way?

''I just think women should let their husbands take care of them." Sylvia says.  
"I agree, but Jolene is too damn hard headed to let me do anything for her." Richard says.  
"You ought to put her in her place, Son!" Robert laughs, slapping Richards back.

"Did you all happen to think maybe I don't want someone taking care of me? Although I guess you wouldn't get it seeing as you've never had to work for anything in your damn lives." I berate, standing up from the table and turning to go to the bedroom.

I slam the door behind me, going over to sit on the bed and not five minutes pass until I hear the front door close, and then Richards heavy footsteps coming toward the room.

He slings the door open, his face redder than a tomato, and comes over to me, grabbing my shoulders, yanking me off the bed into the wall.

"What is wrong with you? How dare you disrespect my family and me? Are you some kind of moron?" He asks, no, he yells into my face.

"Maybe if you'd actually stick up for me I-"

"It's not like the things they were saying weren't true!" He spits.

My eyes burn as they fill up with tears.

"Oh, so now you're gonna cry? Did I hurt Miss Independents feelings?" He asks in a mocking tone.

I jerk my arms out of his grip, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"I'll be back later." He grumbles, grabbing his coat and keys off the dresser.

I jump up, running over and grabbing his arm. I know where he's going. He's going to a local bar to 'cool off' then come home angrier than before. "Richard, please don't, I'm sor-"

"Jolene you'll let go of me if you know what's good for you." He grits.  
I let go, watching as he puts his coat on and walks out the front door, slamming it.

More tears fall from my eyes, so I go back over to the bed.  
I grab the pillow nearest to me, cuddling it to my body almost as if it were someone who cares about me.  
I cry and cry, hoping that someday things will be different.

*One week later*

*Norman's POV*

"Dr. Vincent, like I said, he hasn't spoken or moved all week. I'm not even sure he's eaten." A nurse says, shining a light in my eyes.

I'm completely fine, but they don't know that.

"So, what? If he gets hungry he'll get up and eat."

"No, doctor, I think he's out of it. I'm gonna get Mr. James and see what to do." The nurse stands up from in front of me.

"Don't get James. He'll be fine."  
"I'm not just gonna let a patient die. Plus, do you know how many people would outrage?"

"So what if he does? It's just Norman Bates! No one even cares about him. Life will carry on.

Harsh.

"I'm getting James. I'm not losing my job over this." She starts to leave.  
He grabs her arm. "Do you know how much Lila Crane is paying me to keep him here? He can't go to some hospital!"  
She glares at him, pulling her arm from his grip. "I'm getting him."

After a moment, the nurse returns once more, this time with Mr. James.

"He's been like this all week, Sir. I don't think he's eaten in a few days."

Mr. James bends down in front of me, looking into my eyes and widening his own. "I think we should get him to a hospital."

She nods, going out to call an ambulance and Dr. Vincent rolls his eyes, following her.

Mr. James stays behind them, giving me a sympathetic look and patting my shoulder before leaving.

After he closes my door, I can't help but smile to myself again.


	13. Chapter 13

*Norman's POV*

Soon after the ambulance comes to get me, and Dr. Vincent rides with me. I guess to make himself look good.

"Name?" The paramedic asks.  
"Uh, Norman Bates." Dr. Vincent answers for me, since I'm still "out of it".  
"Age?"  
"I would say, around thirty."

The paramedic looks up at him, then back down. "What's his reason for being in a mental institution?"

"He, um, he.."  
"I mean no disrespect, Doctor, but do you really know this little about your patients?"

Dr. Vincent's face falls, and he just sits back.

"How about I just ask the patient when he comes to, yeah?" The paramedic snaps, climbing back up to the passenger seat.

It's quiet other than the beep of the heart monitor machine next to me.  
I barely open my eyes to see that we've arrived at the hospital, and I can't help raising the corners of my mouth into a small smile.

They pull up to the side of the building and jump out of the front, unhooking the stretcher I'm on and wheeling me into the hospital.

"Can you see if we can get him into a room, Sandy?" The paramedic asks. I'm assuming we're at a nurses desk.  
"ICU or what?"  
"No that won't be necessary. Just somewhere where I can keep a close eye on him."

She says something else that I couldn't really make out and soon after I'm being wheeled again into what I'm assuming is my room.

"One, two, three.." The nurse says, and I feel them lift me at my feet and my shoulders and lay me into a bed. I'm guessing they'll make me change into a hospital gown when I decide I wanna wake up.

"So, when will he be able to come back to our facility?" I hear Dr. Vincent ask.  
"Sir, it's just a matter of time. I don't know. For now, we need to focus on taking care of him." She says.  
"I don't want him here very long. He doesn't need to be without his medication."

Wow, what a liar.

"We have whatever he needs here. Sir, if you don't mind, you can leave now. We've got it from here."  
"Maybe I ought to stay, just in case-"  
"We're trained Sir, I promise we'll take good care of him."  
"Alright. If he causes any trouble, call our facility and we'll handle it." He says, then I hear his footsteps and the door shuts.

The nurse shuffles around the room and I gently open my eyes.

"Well hello there Mr. Bates." She gives me a warm smile as she tightens a blood pressure cuff on my arm. "Do you know where you are?"

I nod.

"Ok, why haven't you been eating or drinking in the past few days?"

I shrug.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna start you on an IV to help with dehydration, but it will most likely make you pretty sleepy for a few days."

I just look at her.

"And if you need anything, my name is Josephine." She smiles, turning to exit my room.  
My heart skips at her name. It reminds me so much of Jolene, and she's as kind as Jolene. Well, as but not more.  
I wonder how she is. Probably living happy with her fiancé, with him giving her all of the things I never can.

Oh well. I'll probably never see her again, but oh what a mark she left.

*Jolene's POV*

The phone rings, making both Richard and me jump.

We look at each other and he raises his eyebrows, "Well I'm not getting it."

I go over to get the phone, wincing at my bruised forearm. "Hello?"

"Jolene?"

"Yes?" I stare at the bruise on the top of my thigh, running my fingers across it gently.

"This is Warren James. Your boss from Fairvale."

I mentally sigh. "Oh, hello Mr. James. How do you do?"  
"Good, good. Listen, I just wanted to call and tell you that your ex-patient Norman Bates is in the hospital."

My mouth falls open. "What happened? Is he ok?"  
"Just same as usual, went into a trance, he wouldn't eat or drink, that sort of thing. Anyway, the reason I called is that Norman obviously doesn't have any family there to make choices for him. I was wondering if you'd go do it."  
"Oh, Mr. James, I-"  
"I know it's short notice, but he doesn't have anyone."  
"But-"  
"And I know it could be uncomfortable, but I really have faith in you."

I sigh.

"So, will you do it?"

I think for a minute, leaning around the doorway and looking at Richard.

The panging bruise on my side makes up my mind for me.

"Yes. I'll leave first thing tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

*Jolene's POV*

Last night after I got that phone call I immediately started packing. It's been awhile since Norman and I have spoken, but he needs someone, and I'm not gonna just leave him alone like that.

Mr. James said I'd likely be there two or three days since they're not sure how long they'll keep him.

"I can't believe you're actually gonna go." Richard complains. It's all he's been doing since I told him.

"Richard, I can't just leave him there alone. He needs someone and I'm gonna be there for him. He has no family."

"Well, if he wanted family maybe he shouldn't have-"

I turn and give him a look.

"I just don't understand you Jo. You put yourself out there for people too much."

"Because I care, Richard. I know you don't understand because you and I are complete opposites. I don't expect you to understand but I want you to respect my choices."

"How would your mother feel if she knew you were doing this?"

"MY mother would be proud because she raised me to have compassion for others. She raised me knowing that everyone deserves a second chance. Richard, I can't not do this for him. I really helped him in my time at the institution and maybe me staying with him will do me some good."

"Do you like him?" He leans on the counter and gives me a puzzled look, frowning.

I look up into his cold blue eyes, almost as if I'm expecting our souls to connect, though they never have.

"Do you?"

I shake my head.

"Does he like you?"

Breaking eye contact, I bite my lip.

He grabs under my chin, bringing me to make eye contact again.

I think back to his journal entry about me.

"Jo.."

"No. Well, not that I know of. It's not like I can get in his head, you know?"

That technically isn't a lie, right?

He sighs, pushing himself off the counter and walking over to lean on the doorway. "I just don't know what's gotten into you."

"Baby, nothing has gotten into me. I'm still the same girl you fell in love with." I walk over to him, cupping his jaw and running my thumb over his cheek.

He wraps his arms around me, putting his forehead against mine.

I smile up at him, kissing him lightly and starting to pull away, but he pulls me back, moving his mouth to my neck.

"I really need to go now." He leans away, frowning.

"Come on, Jo, I need you.." His lips come back to my neck.

"I'm gonna miss my train." Scooting by him, he sighs, grabbing my suitcase and following me out the door.

We get in the car and he keeps looking over at me as I pick at my fingernails.

"What?"

"You never wanna make love anymore,"

No.

"Why is that?"

I dunno.

"I don't know, I guess it's just where I've been so stressed recently. I'm sorry I keep brushing you off. Maybe here soon we can have a romantic getaway, just us."

That's a lie. I really don't want to do that.

"Promise?"

Nope.

"Yep."

He half smiles at me, reaching over and putting his hand on my inner thigh.

To be honest, stress isn't the reason. It's just that I'd rather not get intimate with someone who has left bruises on me emotionally and physically. I would say a few days away from home would be nice, but I'm afraid of how things will be.

Richard snaps me out of my thoughts to point out that we're at the train station. People are still boarding and I can see that we've made it in just enough time.

I get out of the car and Richard goes to get my suitcase, meeting me on my side of the car.

"Well, I'll be back in a few days I guess. Try not to have too much fun without me." I smile, kicking my leg at the ground.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him. "Please be careful.." He mumbles into my hair.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I promise."

He nods, pulling away and grabbing my suitcase. We walk over to the boarding station and he kisses my forehead once more as I get on the train, preparing to take the ride to Fairvale.

*Later*

Someone touches my shoulder, waking me up from a jump of fear. A man smiles down at me. "Sorry to frighten you, but the train has arrived to the station."

"Oh, thank you." I blush.

He nods, walking off toward the door. I stand up, grabbing my suitcase and walking toward the entrance.

Now I have to go in the train station and call a cab.

Once I call a cab I sit on a bench inside waiting.

"Did you hear that that Bates man got out of the madhouse? I hear he's in the hospital again." A passing woman says to her friend.

I roll my eyes, looking down at my lap.

"Jolene Peterson?" A man calls.

I look up and see my cab driver and stand up, grabbing my suitcase.

"Where to?" He asks as we get in the car.

"The hospital, I'm not quite sure of the name but I'm gonna say it's the only one here."

He laughs, nodding. "Fairvale Medical Center. So, what brings you here?"

I'm a pushover.

"An old friend of mine is in the hospital so I've come to see him."

"Ah. Hey, did you hear that Norman Bates is staying at that hospital? You know, the guy who killed that girl about a year ago?"

My cheeks burn and I shake my head. "Is that so? No, I didn't know that."

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride and I feel my stomach twist into knots as the hospital comes in to view.

"Here you are, Ma'am." He turns around and I hand him the right cash before climbing out, shutting the door behind me.

The walk to the front doors feels thirty miles away.

Once I get inside I walk up to the nurses station, smiling as I put my suitcase down and rest my arms on the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Norman Bates."

"I'm sorry, but we aren't letting anyone in to see Mr. Bates."

"I'm-"

"I don't care which newspaper or radio station you work for, no one is exploiting one of our patients for a story."

"My name is Jolene Peterson."

Her face falls. "Oh, of course. You're supposed to be here with him. I'm sorry. Just today we've had four reporters come in trying to get in there to interview him. He just got here yesterday, I don't even understand how they found out."

I shake my head, annoyed that people would do that to him.

"But anyway, he's in room thirty five. Its at the end of the second hallway. There will be a guard there, but just tell him who you are. We've been expecting your arrival."

"A guard?"

"Just a safety precaution. We do it with all of the patients that are transferred from the institution."

I nod.

"Anyway, just see yourself down to your room."

I smile gratefully, grabbing my bag and walking to the end of the second hall like she told me. There is a guard there, just as she said there would be.

"Hi, my name is Jolene Peterson."

He nods, opening the door and stepping to the side.

I take a deep breath, slowly walking in.

When Norman comes in to view I notice he's asleep, still looking as peaceful as did that one morning I walked in on him sleeping. I find it amazing that a brain with that much going on can still look like a baby while sleeping.

Then I notice his blanket is off, and since he's wearing a hospital gown I assume he isn't wearing underwear, so I put my suitcase down gently and go up to his bed, fixing his socks and pulling his blanket back over him to save us of any later embarrassment.

He stirs a little in his sleep before letting out a long breath and settling. I figure he could be asleep for awhile, and I go over to the couch in the room, laying my legs on it and resting my eyes.

*Norman's POV*

Josephine wasn't joking when she said this medicine would make me sleep. It seems as though all I've done in the hospital is sleep and eat.  
I slowly open my eyes, glancing down at my now covered legs. One of the night nurses must've done that since I kicked the blankets off last night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Josephine sitting on the couch. She sure does look like Jolene in this lighting. I turn my head to let her know I'm awake when I see that it is Jolene. My Jolene. Right there.

"Jolene…is that you?" My question comes out shaky.  
Her eyes pop open and she stands up, scurrying over to greet me.  
"Hi, Norman." She leans down, giving me a short hug.

Oh, the scent of a beautiful woman.

"Jolene, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in the hospital, so I came to keep you company! And to help you out with some stuff, but mainly to keep you company."

I lean my head back reminiscing about what I was told in confinement.

"Jolene, about what happened when you came to tell me you were leaving, I-"

She raises her hand. "Norman, it's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. We'll leave the past in the past." She gives me a soft smile.

I nod, my face written in shame, and look down at my lap. "I've missed you being around." I mumble.

"I've missed you too, Norman. You seem to be one of the only people that understand me." She sits down next to me on the edge of my bed.

"You didn't leave because of me, did you?"

She gives me a look, resting her hand on my forearm. "Norman, absolutely not. You should know better than that. I just couldn't work there anymore."

I look down at her hand seeing a dark bruise wrapped around her wrist that resembles a handprint. "What happened to your wrist?"

Her eyes widen and she jerks it away. "Nothing. Just me being clumsy."

She's lying, but I decide to let it go.

I'm just glad to have her back.


	15. Chapter 15

*Jolene's POV*

It's been a few hours since I've got here and Norman has just talked and talked. I guess he got pretty lonely in the time I wasn't his nurse.

He told me all of the things that happened to him, including what Dr. Vincent said, and how they "got rid of me".

"There's nothing I can do about it now. I didn't really like working there anyway. Talking to you was one of the highlights of my days."

He smiles sheepishly, playing with his fingers.

I sit quietly for a minute before clearing my throat. "Norman, do you know a woman by the last name of Crane?"

He freezes, staring at his legs then looking at me. "Yeah, uh, Crane was the last name of the woman I, uh-"

"No Norman, this one was still alive."

"Oh, Lila Crane. Yes."

"Would she possibly still be in Fairvale?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I heard Dr. Vincent say something to a nurse about her paying him while they were going to call an ambulance for me. Why?"

My eyes widen. "She was in his office on that last day I came. She said something along the lines of 'drive him crazier than he ever was'."

"Oh?"

"You don't think they're planning to do something to you, do you?"

He thinks for a minute. "Well, Dr. Vincent did take me off of my medicine you know. He said I didn't need it anymore. But I outsmarted him because I snuck in and got my own pills and kept myself medicated anyway."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Norman,"

"Hm?"

"Are you actually sick? Should you actually be here in the hospital?"

He nods, "Yes of course, I-"

"Tell me the truth."

"No. I just wanted to find a way to leave. Honestly, I just wanted to see you again."

I sigh, leaning back. "So, how did you do it?"

He looks down at his lap again, obviously ashamed of what he did.

"Well, I didn't eat or drink for several days. I also didn't leave my room."

"Norman, do you know how unhealthy that is?" I scold.

He looks up at me. "It's probably unhealthy to live with a corpse and dress like a dead person for ten years, but I did that just fine didn't I?" He snaps.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

His face falls, obviously feeling bad for snapping at me. "Jolene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

I wave him off. "It's okay. Don't fret."

I'm used to it.

"So, since I was honest with you, can you be honest with me?"

Depends.

"Of course, Norman."

"How'd you get that bruise on your wrist?"

I awkwardly scoot back in my seat.

I don't want to talk about Richard like this. I love him, I don't wanna make him seem like a bad person even if I do hate him.

"Jolene?"

My eyes well up with tears and I turn my head away from him so he won't see.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Thank God.

I look back at him, smiling. "Thank you Norman. You're very kind."

He smiles.

The door opens and a nurse walks in.

I wonder if Norman has had dreams about her.

"Hey Mr. Bates, how are you feeling tonight?" She checks the IV in his arm.

"Good, Josephine, that's Jolene. She's a good friend of mine." She smiles at me and walks over, extending her hand. I smile, taking it and her eyes widen. "Geez, talk about an engagement ring!" She examines it.

I force a laugh. "Yep, my fiancé is the best."

That's another lie.

"He must be, you're gorgeous!"

I blush. "You're way more gorgeous than I am. I'm pretty lousy looking."

Josephine gives me a look and goes back over to Norman, hanging a different bag on his IV rack. "This should make you sleep through the night." She smiles, patting his shoulder.

Soon after she leaves and I dig through my suitcase for the pajamas I brought.

"Well Norman, since you're about to go to sleep, I might as well go to bed too."

I stand up, going over to the bathroom and pulling the door to.

*Norman's POV*

Jolene goes into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, and while I know I shouldn't, I can't help scooting on my bed and squinting through the crack in the door.

She examines her face in the mirror, then unzips her dress from behind. I watch as it falls to the floor and my eyes trail up her body.

Oh, my, how gorgeous her body is.

She reaches around her back to unclasp her bra.

That's when I look away. I feel so dirty.

"Dirty boy with his dirty thoughts. You must have a thing for nurses, huh? You disgust me." I hear a familiar voice in my head.

"Shut up Mother, you don't know her like I do." I mumble.

"How would she like to know you're aroused by her, it's a good thing she wasn't here last night when you were handling yourself the way you did. Disgusting."

Jolene did nothing wrong. Josephine on the other hand, I could tell she was trying to flirt with me last night. It almost seemed as if she was trying to seduce me. She should know better than to do that. My thoughts are interrupted by Jolene stepping out of the bathroom.

She's wearing a pink knee length nightgown. It fits very well with her figure. The way the fabric rounds her perky breasts is near mesmerizing.

I watch her as she stands in front of the couch, pulling at her hair clips and letting her usual updo fall down at her shoulders. She turns and bends down, looking through her suitcase and my eyes go directly to her backside, which matches the rest of her body very well.

Once she stands up I see she has a hairbrush and she starts running it through her wavy blonde hair.

What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through that hair.

She smiles at me, tossing her brush back down and grabbing a blanket off of the shelf next to the couch.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up, okay?"

I nod. "Okay. Goodnight Jolene."

"Goodnight Norman."

She lays down on the couch, pulling the blanket over her and closing her eyes. I watch as her chest rises and falls.

I wish she were laying next to me. I'd cuddle her and breathe in her beautiful scent all night.

Instead she goes home to her fiancé, the one who no doubt put those bruises on her.

She doesn't deserve that. She deserves the world.

I'm still laying here waiting on this medicine to work, listening to Jolene breathe.

I hear Josephine laughing outside the door, saying goodbye to who I assume are co-workers.

"Get rid of her." Mother says.

"Who, Jolene? I can't do that. I won't."

"Not her you dolt. The nurse."

"Josephine?"

"Yes."

"I can't, I-"

"You can. You will."

"Mother, I will not do that to he-"

"You will or so help me Norman I'll-"

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. How?"

"There's a creek beside the hospital. Hold her down in it. No one will know it was you."

"Yes Mother. I'll do it."

"Good boy."

I pull the IV needle out of my arm and slowly stand up, creeping past a sleeping Jolene and to the window. I pull the blinds up, clicking the lock and hoisting myself up on to the ledge.

Thank god I'm on the first floor.

I look back at Jolene to assure she's sleeping before jumping out into the small patch of mulch outside.

Sure enough, here comes Josephine walking towards the parking lot.

It's pitch black out here, and quiet other than the sounds of the creek rushing.

I speed walk up behind her, grabbing her arms back to restrain her. She starts to scream but I shush her, grabbing her scarf off her neck and shoving it in her mouth.

Keeping her arms restrained, I sweep her off her feet and start carrying her over to the water.

She looks up at me and her eyes widen, and she starts to scream but luckily it's muffled. She's pleading with me with her eyes and I almost want to let her go.

"Don't. She'll run and tell on you and then what?"

Right.

We reach the bank and I climb down, gripping her with one hand.

I get right up to the water and flip her into it.

She fights me and her scarf comes out, but her screams are muted by the water and merely turn to bubbles at the surface. After a minute or so the fighting comes to a slow, but I keep holding her until the bubbles completely stop.

*Jolene's POV*

The next morning several sirens outside wake me up.

My eyes pop open and I sit up, looking over at Norman who is sleeping soundly.

The window blinds are open and I see several police cars, and that the creek is taped off.

"What's going on out there?" I hear Norman behind me.

"I have no idea, just a bunch of cop cars. Also the creek is taped off." I make room so he can see out the window.

He shrugs, rolling his IV cart back over to the bed.

I walk back over to the couch, bending over and finding a new outfit, carrying it into the bathroom.

Once I brush my teeth, wash my face, and apply some makeup, I put on a bra and slide my dress up my body. I try to zip in and realize the zipper is just out of my reach.

"Uh, Norman?" I pull the bathroom door open.

He sits up in his bed. "Yes?"

"Do you uh, do you think you could zip this for me? I would but I can't reach the zipper." I walk over to his bed.

I notice his cheeks immediately turn red and I think of how nervous this must make him. That wasn't my intention though.

"Um, yeah, here.." He grabs the zipper and his hands are shaking so much it's causing the fabric to tug all over my back.

After a moment he steadies his hands, zipping it up to the top.

"Thank you." I smile, going back to the bathroom to gather all of my stuff.

He smiles back, letting out a held in breath and laying back against his pillows.

Just as I go back to the couch the door opens, and a doctor comes in.

"Mr. Bates, when was the last time you saw your nurse, Josephine?"

Norman looks up and brings a finger to his cheek as if he's thinking. "Last night, she brought in a new IV bag and then she left. That's the last time I saw her. Why?"

"Well, they found her body in the creek this morning. The police are ruling it as a suicide."

I gasp, looking from the doctor to Norman and back.

"That's terrible, do they know why?" Norman asks, playing with his hands.

"Nope, that's all the information we have. Anyway, Mr. Bates, you're good to go. We're going to release you this afternoon."

He nods.

"So, I guess we'll make arrangements for you to go back to the institution."

His face falls. "Do I have to go back to the institution? Don't I have another option?"

"The only way for you to get out of the institution would be for your doctor to sign a release form. If you can get that, then you can go somewhere else, but then you'd have to be under supervision. You can't live alone." He nods, then turns around, walking back out.

Norman watches him leave, then turns to me. "Jolene, I really don't wanna go back to the institution. I don't know if I can do it."  
I give him a sympathetic look. "Well, Norman, you have to."

"No I don't. You heard him. If I can get Dr. Vincent to sign the form then I can be released."

"And then what? He said you can't be alone."

"Oh, yeah." He sinks back, breaking eye contact.

I sigh. I know exactly what he's doing, and it's working. "Well, I supposed you could come stay with my fiancé and I. We've got plenty of spare room."

See what I mean when I say I'm a pushover?

"Really? I'd hate to intrude.."

"No, you wouldn't. You can come stay with us. It'll be fine. My fiancé won't like it at first, but he'll get over it."

I'll probably pay for it, though.

He gives me one of the most genuine smiles he ever has. "Thank you so much, Jolene."

I smile, walking over and leaning down to give him a hug. "Now we just have to get Dr. Vincent to sign that form, but I think I know a way to do it."


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later, Norman is almost ready to leave.

The doctor is in here having me sign forms for him, since I did agree to make choices for him.

We both look up as the door opens, and Dr. Vincent walks in with a scowl on his face.

He sees the doctor there and lightens up, walking over to Norman and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How's my favorite patient?"

The doctor signs off on Norman's last form and stands up. "He's fantastic!"

"Good. They called and said I can come take you back to the institution now."

"Actually doctor, I was wondering if you'd release me."

The doctor leaves and Dr. Vincent leans against the wall. "Why on earth would I ever want to release you?"

"Because you don't even like me. All you do is mistreat me. It'd be easier to get me out of the way."

"So you can go back to your old ways? Absolutely not."

I jump up, walking over to intervene. "What if Lila Crane paid you enough? Would you release him then?" I smirk.

He squints his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Lila Crane is paying you to keep Norman there."

"How do you know about that?"

"That's nothing to your concern."

"You think you're scaring me?"

"I'm sure the state would love to hear about the way you're running that place."

"You wouldn't dare say anything."

"Try me. I'm tired of people thinking they can run over me. Don't believe me? Try me."

He sighs, looking down at the floor. "Fine. I'll fax the forms to the hospital when I get back. But you,"

He walks over to me, getting inches from my face, "You're gonna regret this when you're laying in a puddle of your own blood."

I raise an eyebrow, still holding my smirk high and proud. "We'll see."

He leans away, turning to leave, slamming the door behind him.

I smile at Norman, going over and pulling him in for another hug.

"Oh Norman, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you so much Jolene. I don't know how to ever repay you."

"Your friendship is enough."

He pulls away, looking me directly in the eye.

We sit like that for a second until I laugh, turning back around. "Well, I guess I should pack all of my stuff. We'll be getting to leave soon."

He nods. "I don't um, have any clothes. Other than what I wore at the institution."

I turn to him. "Don't worry. My fiancé has a ton of clothes he can't fit into anymore that I guarantee you can wear. We can go buy you some toiletries."

"Do I really need to go in a store?"

"Well, we can get you some sunglasses to wear, just in case. Let me run down to the gift shop." I say.

He nods.

I walk out to the hallway and see the gift shop in the main lobby.

Once I go in I see a rack of shirts, which are just solid colored ones. I grab him a blue one and then turn, seeing they have cotton pants.

I'm sure he's tired of white, so I get him a pair of black ones.

They also have shoes, but only slippers and sandals. It's chilly out, so I get him some slippers, just guessing on his size.

I grab a hat and a pair of sunglasses, then take it all up to the counter.

"Gee, you're buying a whole outfit!" The lady behind the counter says. She looks like a sweet old grandma.

I take out the appropriate cash. "Yes, it's for my friend. He doesn't have anything to wear home so I'm buying him something."

She smiles, writing out a receipt and taking the cash. "I can see you care about him very much."

I smile, grabbing the clothes. "I do. He's a great person."

"Well, I hope everything works out for you." She says.

I nod, turning and walking back out of the shop.

The nurses at the nurses desk are being questioned by police as I walk by to get to Norman's room.

"Here you go. I hope these clothes fit you. I just kind of guessed on sizes." I hand them to him.

He grins, taking them from me and walking into the bathroom.

After a few minutes he walks out in the clothes and I whistle, making him blush. "You look like a million bucks."

He smiles slyly, walking back over to the bed.

The doctor comes back in. "Well, Mr. Bates, you're good to go. We got the fax from your institution."

I give him a look and he stands up, going to shake the doctors hand.

The doctor leaves and Norman comes over to me, giving me a shaky hug.

"Thank you." He mumbles.

"You're welcome."

We grab all of our things, making our way to the door to go get a cab.

Once we arrive to the train station and I buy both of our tickets.

Norman, clad in the sunglasses I bought him, boards ahead of me, constantly looking from side to side.

I go after I buy the tickets, making my way over to where he is sitting.

"Are you ready to see where you're gonna be staying?" I ask.

He looks at me, and though I can't see his face I know he's nervous. "Your fiancé doesn't know I'm coming, does he? How is he gonna react to me?"

I sigh. "Honestly, I don't know. It'll be ok though. I promise."

He nods, leaning against the window.

The train starts and I lean over, laying my head on his shoulder, drifting off to make the ride go faster.


	17. Chapter 17

*One hour later*

The taxi we took pulls up in front of the house.

I hand the driver cash and Norman climbs out, sliding his sunglasses up and widening his eyes. "Wow, Jolene, this is a really beautiful house."

"Thank you Norman. Come on, lets go inside."

We start walking but he freezes, staring at the front door.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous to go in. I don't want your fiancé to..get angry with you."

I smile, going over to him and putting my hand on his back, giving him a little push. "Come on, it'll be okay. No matter what happens, you've got me!"

He nods, following me in the back door.

"Richard, I'm home!" I announce.

"Hey Babe, do you remember that guy that was dressing as his mom and killing people? He's out of the insane asylum! Can you beli-" he cuts himself off as he rounds the corner, seeing Norman standing behind me.

"Honey, this is Norman. He's gonna be staying with us for a while."

He looks at Norman, then at me. "Jo, could you come in the bedroom for a minute?"

I nod, following him in there as he steps off to close the door behind us. He turns, tightly grabbing my chin and raising my head, leaning down to my face. "Are you crazy?"

"Richard just listen to me, he-"

"Shut up! How dare you let a murderer come in to our house without even talking to me about it?"

"Because I knew you'd say no."

"OF COURSE I'd say no! Why on earth would I let him in here?"

"Richard..he's changed. He doesn't kill people anymore. He's changed for the better and I'm the only one who sees it. Just trust me."

"This is a whole new level for you Jo. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Stop talking like that. You just have to trust me."

"I don't want him here."

"Well, I do, and my name is on the contract of this house too and he's staying here whether you like it or not!"

I've never stood up to him like this before.

His eyes darken, and he steps even closer to me. "What did you just say to me?"

*Norman's POV*

I'm still standing by the door where I've been since we got here.

Jolene and Richard are arguing in their bedroom, definitely about me.

I hear her yell at him, and then I hear a few slapping sounds.

Just as I debate on going in there the door slings open and Richard stomps out, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table.

He starts to walk out to door but stops, glaring at me then turning to leave.

The door slams and I slowly walk in the direction of Jolene's room.

She's sitting on the floor curled up and crying into her knees.

"Jolene," I sit next to her, "are you okay?"

She nods.

"Look at me."

"Not now Norman. Just go in the kitchen I'll be in there in a minute." Her voice is muffled by her knees.

"Come on, look at me."

She sighs, lifting her head off her legs and looking over at me.

Her face is tear stained, she has a bright red handprint across her face, and her lip is bleeding. I also notice a forming bruise around her chin.

"Oh Jolene, I'm so sorry." I gently cup her face with my hands, wiping the blood off her lip with my thumb.

"It's not your fault Norman. I shouldn't have been disrespectful, I guess."

I shake my head. "No, I wasn't in here and I know you did nothing to deserve this."

She smiles weakly at me, leaning over and laying her head on my chest. "How'd I get so lucky to meet someone as nice as you?" She asks.

"Beats me." She laughs softly.

I take the opportunity to wrap my arm around her shoulder, hugging her to me tighter.

Oh, how I'd love to be normal. In another life she'd fall in love with me and I'd propose to her and we'd get married and move to my house and run the motel together. Maybe even have a child or two.

We'd be the pair that those without love would be envious of.

Unfortunately though, I will never get to experience that. This guy Richard is lucky enough to have her and this is how he treats her. She deserves better.

More than Richard. More than me, even.

She deserves a man who can give her all the love and attention she needs.

She needs a man who will cover her body with kisses, not bruises.

The fact that Richard has got to taste her sweet lips and do everything with her that I've only got to do in my dreams makes my blood boil. Although I shouldn't have watched her change her clothes, I'm not gonna deny that her body is anything less that perfect.

Oh, how I'd love to let my hands roam her body.

Part of me feels guilty though. Someone as kind and warm as her being loved by someone, as not kind and cold as me.

She treats me like I'm human. She's so naïve to the dangers of the world, including me, and in a way I am taking advantage of that.

But as long as she doesn't mind, neither do I.

*Jolene's POV*

After I get a good, long cry out I stand up, extending my hand to pull Norman off of the floor.

"Thank you for letting me have a small breakdown on you like that."

He waves his hand. "No need for thanks. We all do it sometimes. I know I have."

I nod, my eyes trailing to the kitchen. "It's getting kind of late, do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

He shakes his head. "No, actually, can you show me where I'll be sleeping?"

I nod, motioning for him to follow me up the stairs.

We go into one of the four spare bedrooms up here. I thought he'd rather stay up here and have his own space rather than downstairs with Rich- well, me tonight.

"The bed is king size and there's more blankets in the closet. This is also the only room with a bathroom and there's soap and fresh towels in there in case you wanna take a shower. I'm just downstairs. If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock on my door. I'll make you breakfast in the morning if you want."

"That sounds nice. I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. If YOU need anything, don't hesitate to come up here and knock on my door." He smiles.

I nod, turning to the door.

"Goodnight Jolene."

I turn back, giving him another hug. "Goodnight Norman, thank you again." This time I actually do leave, jogging back downstairs to my room.

I change into the same nightgown I slept in last night and as I climb in the bed I hear the water upstairs start.

My thoughts start taking over. This is the first night I've been completely alone with Norman.

Sure we slept in the same room at the hospital, but there was a guard right outside.

What if he tries to something? No, what if SHE tries to do something?

After a few minutes the water stops and I quickly hop out of bed, pushing my small frame against the dresser, scooting it right in front of the door to barricade myself in, or barricade..someone..out.

It's just in case.

*Norman's POV*

It feels like I haven't had a shower in forever, so it felt nice to get one.

When I go to lay in bed I hear a large noise downstairs that sounds like something being moved across the floor.

I start to reach for the doorknob but hesitate, not wanting to bother her.

I pull the blankets back and raise an eyebrow at the obviously expensive satin sheets and pillowcases.

What's wrong with cheap white linen?

This room is very nicely decorated, though. I can tell she put a lot of work into it.

There's no telling how much this house costs. She'd much rather live here than at my old house.

The picture of her at my house creeps in to my mind and I smile at the thought, playing it out as a scenario until I drift off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning when I wake up, and eventually move the dresser back from in front of my door, I see that Richards car isn't here, so he must not have come home.

It's fine, though. I'd rather him be gone where he can cool off than here causing tension and an argument.

I slept alright last night, but I did keep waking up each time I'd hear a little bump or knock.

It's not that I'm afraid of Norman, it's just that I know what he's capable of when he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

I go in the master bathroom and lean at the mirror, cringing at my face. My chin is bruised, my cheek is bruised, and my lip is swollen where it was busted.

If only I were brave enough to leave Richard. He has so much control over me that he could single handedly ruin my life.

I love him. I really do. I just don't love what he's become. I miss the charming man I fell for all those years ago.

The clock says it's 6:30 so I decide to go start on breakfast.

The grocery store definitely needs to be on my schedule. All that I find to make are eggs, pancakes, and toast, so I start them on the stove.

I'm not sure what time Norman wakes up, but maybe it'll be done by the time he comes down.

*Half an hour later*

Wow, I almost forgot how good I can cook. This breakfast truly looks incredible.

The door upstairs creak and I hear soft footsteps telling me that Norman is awake.

He comes down the stairs, smiling at me and the food.

"I hope you're hungry!" I exclaim, pulling a chair out for him.

He nods, sitting down and adding small details to his plate to make it the way he wants.

I'm not exactly hungry. My stomach is in twists due to me thinking about Richard and I just don't have it in me to eat a large meal, although it doesn't seem as if Norman needs any help eating it. "I haven't had food this amazing in months."

I smile.

"These pancakes taste just like the ones my mother used to make for me."

"Well, she didn't make these. I did!" I want him to think of his mother as little as possible. I know it'll be hard, but maybe somehow it can help him to get better.

He finishes his plate in about twenty minutes and leans back, groaning. "Thank you so much. You sure do know how to cook."

"Thank you Norman. I taught myself when I was a teenager." I smile.

He takes his plate over to the sink, then turns the water on and reaches for the soap. I go over to him. "Don't bother. I got it."

"Well you know what they say, the cook doesn't clean."

I've never heard that saying.

The water starts to steam and I hop up on the counter next to the sink and reach for a towel so I can dry the dishes he washes.

The last dish goes into the cabinet and I smile, handing him the towel so he can dry his arms.

"Norman, thank you so much. I've never actually had anyone help me with cleaning before. Or anything for that matter."

He waves me off. "No sense in thanking me. We make a pretty good pair." He leans against the counter where I'm sitting, gazing up at me. I feel my heart race and I don't know if it's because I'm afraid of him or if it's because this would be the worst possible time for Richard to waltz in, but whatever it is causes me to hop down.

I stumble a little and he steps after me, grabbing my hips to steady me. "Be careful Jolene, don't hurt yourself."

I nod, forcing a laugh. "Just clumsy me."

He takes his hands off my hips, turning awkwardly.

"Well, let's go upstairs. We can go through those clothes I was telling you about." I say, grabbing his wrist and pulling him behind me.

Once we get up there I start opening totes and pushing them toward him.

"You should be able to wear this stuff. It's from when we like, first met. Probably a good seventy pounds ago for Richard."

He snorts, bending down to go through them when we hear the door open downstairs. He starts to stand up, but I shake my head.

"It's ok Norman. I've got it."

"I'm surprised to see you're still in one piece." Richard says smugly, glancing over me before walking by.

"I told you he's not dangerous. You just need to trust me."

"Jo, what happened to you?" He asks, throwing his coat on the dresser in our room.

I cross my arms. "No Richard, what happened to you? You were like Prince Charming to me when we first met, but now you only treat me like a rag doll. Why is that?"

His face falls. "I don't treat you bad do I?"

I nod, putting my head down.

"Look at me."

I look up and he grabs my cheeks in his hands, the same way Norman did last night to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Jo, I guess I just let my anger get the best of me."

"If you'd just give him a chance-"

"Dammit, why do you always have to ruin everything?" He yells.

I wince, putting my arm up to block him and he backs off.

"No, you know what. I'm fine with him staying."

I widen my eyes. "Huh?"

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna have to evict your mom and sister out of that house they rent from me. I was gonna let it slide, but now I think I'm gonna have to follow the formalities." He says, brushing by my and grabbing his keys once more, leaving me dumbfounded.


	19. Chapter 19

*Several hours later*

"So, yeah. That's pretty much it. My mom and sister are really poor and they live together in a house they rent from Richard but they can't really keep up with the bills. He's gonna evict them because he's angry with me." I rant, leaning back against the wall.

Norman sighs, crossing his arms. "Jolene, I really don't want to be a burden. I'll just leave. I can go back to the institution. Really, I'll be ok." He starts to stand up.

I grab his wrist, stopping him. "No, I really don't want you to leave Norman. Especially not now."

To anyone else it may seem silly that I want him here, but I feel safe with him around. I'd feel safe with anyone around so that I don't have to stay with Richard alone.

"Jolene, you're the first person I've ever met in my life that actually wanted me around for a good reason. "II smile sympathetically at him.

"I guess I should get these clothes washed for you. Those are are probably getting grungey huh?"

He nods. "I also really need a razor. My face is getting pretty scruffy."

Although I barely see any hair on his face, I just nod. When he was at the institution they'd have someone to come once a month to cut their hair and shave their faces.

"Yeah, well, we can go buy you stuff like that soon. I promise."

I grab an arm full of the clothes, shuffling downstairs to the laundry room.

Just as I open the washing machine the phone rings.

I speed walk in and Norman steps out of the way, since he was waiting for me.

"Hello?" I pick up the receiver.

"Jolene? It's your mother."

My stomach drops. "Oh, hi mom..how are you?"

"I'm good. I assume you know why I'm calling?"

Do I play dumb or apologize?

"Uh, why's that?"

"Ava Jolene Peterson, you know what I'm talking about. Why are we getting evicted? And what's this I hear about you letting Norman Bates stay at your house? Are you asking to get killed?"

Norman, who can hear her through the phone, looks at his bare feet, kicking one of them around.

"Now isn't a good time to talk about that. About the eviction, I had no clue about it until just a few hours ago."

"You realize your sister and I have no where to go, right? Your sister has a child, remember?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I would let you stay here-"

"Oh, I don't want to stay under the same roof as a murderer. I'm smart enough to not endanger myself."

Glancing up at Norman I see his face is completely red from embarrassment.

"You raised me to always give second chances and to see the good in everyone. Does that not apply anymore?"

"Not when you've murdered seven people. People like that would be better off dead."

My mouth slightly falls open, taken aback by her words.

"Mom...I...I can't believe you're being like this.."

There is a long pause on the other end.

"You've changed Jolene."

Why does everyone keep saying that?

"Mom, I haven't changed. If anything I've grown as a-"

"Richard has already told me how you've become defiant of him."

"Well, Richard has changed quite a bit too."

"It's almost as if you've forgotten one of the reasons you got with him to begin with!"

Now I'm embarrassed. Norman is still standing there and I just know he's observing every word.

"You know Mom, you don't put this kind of pressure on Louise. If you want money, why don't you marry someone who has it?"

There it is.

"I can't believe you would say something like that to me."

"And I can't believe you're gonna deny that I'm right."

I hear her mumbling in the background, no doubt talking to my sister.

"Jolene, I'm speaking on behalf of your sister and I when I say I have absolutely nothing to say to you. As far as I'm concerned, I only have one child."

The line goes dead.

I feel like a zombie as I hang up, slowly walking into the living room and falling on to the couch.

"Are you ok?" Norman comes in and sits next to me.

"Norman..I really have no one other than you and Richard. I have no friends or family..I've lost all of the people in my life."

He wraps his arm around my back, pulling me into him.

For someone who's supposedly non empathetic, he sure does do a good job of comforting.

"If it means anything, you have me. I'm not going anywhere." He says.

"It does Norman. It does. But, I miss the way my life used to be. I miss all of my friends and my family. I miss my fiancé before he turned into an ass. I miss my life before I came here, even before I went to Fairvale. Too many more things like this and I have a feeling I'm gonna snap."

"Oh don't say that. You're strong I just know it. You can get through it. It'll be ok."

His words play in my head a few times and I scoot over, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Oh Norman. Why is it people like you who they fail to see the good in? I just don't get it."

He begins to gently run his fingers on my arm, relaxing me somewhat.

Just as I start to close my eyes the back door opens and Norman and I scramble away from each other to separate ends of the couch.

Richard walks in, glancing at both of us. "Jolene, go in the bedroom."

"Why?"

"Do as I say."

I glance over at Norman, putting my head down and stalking into the bedroom.

*Norman's POV*

Richard turns to me, glaring.

"Be honest with me. What do you want with Jolene?"

My heart begins pounding. "N-nothing. Jolene is an amazing person. I'm lucky to have her as a friend."

"Friend, huh? Nothing more?"

I shake my head.

"You don't like her?"

"No sir."

"Did you spend the night with her last night?"

I freeze, my mouth falling slightly open. "No of course not."

He smugly laughs. "Good. Now, listen here. You keep to yourself or I won't hesitate to do something. I may regret the outcome but I won't regret the action. Got it?"

I nod slowly.

"Good. Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem."

He walks by me, bumping his shoulder on my chest, knocking me over.


	20. Chapter 20

*Next morning*

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" I ask, for what has to be the hundredth time.

"Yes Jolene I'm sure. I promise. I would tell you."

Ever since Richard made me go into the bedroom so he could talk to him my stomach has been in knots. I couldn't live with myself if Richard did something to him. It'd be my fault. Norman may have done terrible things, but he doesn't mean any harm.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I care about you Norman."

He smiles at me and I fill his glass up with more milk.

The bedroom door opens and I start to fix Richard a plate, but put it back and sit down.

He goes to sit at the table and then stops, noticing he has no plate. "You didn't fix my plate, Jo?"

I shake my head. "You're grown, you can do it yourself."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, scooping out some eggs.

"I have to go out of town tonight to meet with clients tomorrow, so I'll be driving into Los Angeles and staying at a hotel tonight." He says.

"Oh really? New hotel or same as usual?"

He takes a bite of his food. "Same as usual."

Norman just stares at his food, probably not wanting to make eye contact with him.

We all three finish eating and Richard stands up, slinging his coat on. "Alright, time for me to go." He leans down to kiss my cheek. His lips come to my ear and he whispers "You know where the knives are in case you need them."

I give him a look and he smiles, turning out the back door.

*Mid day*

The doorbell rings and I lean around the doorway to see that it's someone from the post office. Since I'm not really sure about Norman going in to a store, and he needs toiletries, I ordered them from a local shop catalog.

I grab the package and haul it into the living room.

"Here you go." I plop it on to the couch next to him.

"Is this my stuff?"

I nod. "Let me grab a knife to open it."

I grab a random knife out of the block, going back into the living room and slicing the box open.

"Here you go. Everything you should need." I toss the knife down on the coffee table.

He glances at it quickly before looking down in the box at everything. "Oh, wow, Jolene! This really is everything I need." He holds up a toothbrush and a razor.

I smile, pulling a few more things out.

He grabs three packs of underwear and blushes, putting them behind them on the sofa which I find adorable.

Norman is probably one of the only people in the world who has killed multiple, but gets embarrassed when a girl sees his underwear.

We spend a few minutes taking everything out of the packaging, then he grabs all of it and leaves to go put everything away upstairs.

I fall back on to the couch, sighing. The past few days have been oddly relaxing.

Sure, I allowed a serial killer into my home, but my fiancé hasn't been home. That's always a plus.

Sure, the only family I have cut ties with me, but it feels like a major weight was lifted off of my chest if I'm being honest.

And sure, anyone else probably thinks I'm absolutely insane, but that's just a chance I'm willing to take. It's about time I was able to make decisions for myself.

Norman is taking quite a while up there. Probably shaving. I grab a quilt off of the back of the sofa and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The sound of Norman talking fills my ears, and I open my eyes, looking around.

He jumps when he notices me, his face turning red.

"Norman, were you talking to someone?"

"Uh- I, um, you must've dreamed it." He stammers.

He's lying, but I'll just let it be.

"What time is it?"

"It's a quarter past nine."

"Mm, ok. I should probably call Richard at his hotel. I usually do when he goes away."

He nods as I get up, going in to the kitchen and dialing the number of Richard's hotel. He always stays at the same one, so I have it memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hi, could I speak to one of your guests?"

"Name, please?"

"Richard Foxworth."

"One moment please."

The receptionist puts the phone down and I wait patiently until I hear a click.

"Hello?" I'm surprised to hear a woman's voice.

"Is Richard Foxworth there?" I silently pray this isn't what I hope it is.

"Yes, he's in the shower at the moment."

"Who is this?"

"Nancy James, his girlfriend." She giggles.

My heart immediately begins pounding and my stomach starts to churn.

"Hello?"

"When Richard gets out could you tell him Jolene called?" I ask.

"Of course!" She enthuses.

"Thanks." I mumble, slamming the phone down and dragging myself down the hall to my bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

*Possible trigger warning*

Norman soaks in every word as I

cry to him over my discovery. His hand is stroking my back while I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I know it seems silly since I've lost feeling for him, but it just hurts so damn bad. I would never do this to him no matter what he does."

He nods. "I know you wouldn't. That shows the difference between you and him."

"I probably deserve it after all I've done to him these past few months, I-"

"No, Jolene, you don't deserve that. Nobody deserves to have their trust broken like that."

I sit there for a minute, looking down at my lap.

"Why does everyone always leave me?" I look up at him.

"I wish I could answer that. Everyone has left me, too. Well, I never had anyone to begin with. But I promise you aren't alone. I won't leave you."

I nod, scooting down where I can lay my head on his lap. He stiffens at first, then relaxes. Low hums sound from him after a bit, slowly brushing my hair back with one of his large hands. He moves the other one to my back, rubbing it up and down.

I groan a few times when he rubs tense parts of my back, which soon relaxes me, allowing me to drift off into a deep slumber.

/

Soft snores and faint sunlight cause me to stir. I feel arms wrapped around me and wake up to see that Norman is laying across the couch and I'm laying pretty much on top of him, my head on his chest.

The clock on the wall lets me know it's 5:30 AM, and Richard will probably be coming home soon.

"Norman," I shake him gently. "You should probably go on upstairs." I say softly.

His eyes flutter and he looks down at me laying on him and his cheeks slowly turn red. He unlocks his arms from around my back and starts to talk, but I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I promise. Don't worry. Just go on up to bed."

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I'll be okay."

He pulls me in to him, tightly hugging me before getting up and heading off upstairs to get the rest of his sleep out.

I lay against the edge of the couch on my arm, dozing off again.

The back door closes and my eyes pop open, waiting to see the man who broke my trust.

Richard walks into the living room, stopping when he sees me. "I didn't expect you to be up. Gee, you look awful, are you sick?"

I glare at him, sitting up off my arm and cross my legs on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm sick. Not physically though. I guess I would look rough after being up crying half of the night."

Rolling his eyes, he sits in the arm chair across from me. "Yeah, I figured you were gonna be upset about that."

My jaw drops slightly. "Upset? After seven years together you think I'd just be upset? Richard it's not like you broke my favorite dish, you had a whole other relationship!"

"Well damn, what do you expect Jo? You hardly even talk to me anymore. You haven't given me sex in months, and you've done so much behind my back."

"Oh my god, so I brought Norman home to live with us because he had no where to go and suddenly I ruined everything. Shut up with that bull. Seriously, just shut up. You've been trying to buy my love for months all while treating me like a stray dog biting at your heel. I don't have sex with you anymore because I'm pretty much disgusted with you as a whole person."

His eyes are in a darker glare than I've ever seen, twisting my stomach into knots. My palms are clammy, and my mouth is getting dry.

"You know, I never did put my foot down with you, but I think it's about time I did that." He stands up, walking over to me.

My heart rate increases, feeling like it's about to pound out of my chest.

"Richard..what are you doing?" I ask, crawling back against the couch.

"Something I should've done a long time ago. Been authoritative."

He picks me up by my shoulders, throwing me back and straddling me at my hips. His hands go to unbutton my shirt and I realize what's happening.

I start squirming under him, but he weighs double what I do.

"Richard, get off of me!"

His left hand strikes my cheek, then covers my mouth.

"God, don't you ever shut up?"

Tears fill my eyes and he notices, smirking before tossing my shirt and bra aside, moving to my pants.

I try to push him off with my arms, but he restrains them with the arm he's using to cover my mouth.

He throws my pants down and leans up, putting his lips to my jaw.

Tears are streaming down my face at this point.

He puts his other hand in my underwear, and I begin to yell, which is just muffled by his hand.

I feel disgusted just by his fingers working in and out of my body, and I gather up my courage and bite down on the inside of his hand, pretty much chomping. He jerks his hand away and I use this moment of weakness to push him back, freeing my legs enough to kick him off of me.

I start to run into our bedroom and he grabs my hair, jerking me back and pulling me where our bare chests are pressed against each other. He locks his arms around my back and holds me against him, and I use all my strength to push him off. I go to run again and he grabs my shoulders, jerking me back and forcing his lips onto mine. I pull away, and he grabs my arm, twisting it behind my back causing me to cry out in pain.

"My my little Jo, you sure are a pretty little thing." He strokes his hand down the side of my face.

The menace in his voice nauseates me.

I look around for any sort of weapon to use against him, and in my quick thinking I see the knife I used to cut open Norman's boxes.

His fist strikes my nose, searing pain going through my face. I can smell blood and feel it start to rush out.

I jam my elbows into his rib cage, going over to the end table by the couch and grab the knife, hiding it behind my back.

He laughs sinisterly as he turns around to me. "It sure is funny how even when I try to make you do it, she's still better than you."

There's only a small space separating us, and when he tries to step to me again, I stick my foot out, tripping him.

I can't help but smirk a small bit as I turn and get on the ground, straddling him.

"Look who finally came around."

My mind is racing with thoughts I didn't even know I could think. It's almost as if I'm floating above myself, watching all of this from above.

He grabs my breasts, massaging them, while behind my back I twist the knife handle in my hand.

I'd swear to you I'm not even in my own body anymore. Someone else is controlling me.

I force myself to moan.

He smirks. "Does that feel good?"

I nod, using my free hand to push his arms to his sides, running it down his bare chest.

He grunts, raising his eyebrows up at me. "What are you gonna do now, Jo?"

His words are almost ironic.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea."

I have nothing to lose.

He watches me as I grind my hips against his lap.

I get a good grip around the knife handle, raising my hands over my head.

His eyes are fixated on my chest rather than his soon death. Typical pig.

Forcing the knife down, his eyes widen just as I jam it into his chest.

I repeat the motion, in and out, in and out.

Soon after I'm covered in his blood, and so is he. Or, what used to be him.

My arms get tired after about the ninth stab, and I drop the knife onto his chest, wiping my sweaty forehead and accidentally smearing blood on it as well.

/

I lean back, marveling at what I'd done, this feeling of freedom taking over me. I'm free. I'm finally free. I don't have to worry about anymore cheek slaps, sex attempts, and disapproving in-laws.

It's over.

But, reality takes back over and I look down at what I've done, covering my mouth before screaming for Norman.

*Norman's POV*

Jolene screaming for me pulls me out of the deep sleep I was in, and I run down in just my pajamas.

As I near the bottom of the stairs I can hear her dry sobs which immediately concerns me.

"Norman I swear I didn't mean to..I didn't mean to..it was an accident.."

Trembles cover every inch of my body as I look at her, naked and covered in blood, then at Richard, naked, covered in blood, and dead.

"Norman, I really didn't mean to. He was gonna do something bad to me if I didn't get him off of me."

I walk over to her, pulling her to her feet by her shoulders.

She turns to me, trembling just as much as I am.

The scent of blood fills the room completely and her knees buckle, causing her to fall against my chest.

I wrap my arms around her, shushing her gently.

"Norman, you have to help me. I don't know what to do."

I think for a minute, trying to come up with a last minute plan.

"Go pack up whatever you want to take and take them out to the car. And put clothes on. Get anything important to you and anything you'll need. I'll take care of the body, then go grab things of my own."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Don't worry, I know a place."


	22. Chapter 22

"Norman, where are we going?" I ask for about the hundredth time.

"Just relax. We'll be there soon."

His eyes are fixated on the road. I'm not even sure he can legally drive, and I was hesitant to get in the car with him, but I'm in no shape to argue.

It's still sinking in that I murdered my fiancé. All those years of studying about murderers in my college books and now I've become one.

People call Norman insane, but now I've done what he's done.

In a way though it's helpful. He understands what I'm feeling right now.

Do I feel remorse for murdering Richard? No. Honestly I don't. He wasn't a good person.

Did I love him? Yes of course I did. I just hated who he was.

I'm not sure what Norman did with his body, but he said everything was taken care of. I trust him. Obviously he has experience with this kind of thing.

"Norman, do you hate me?"

The car swerves a little as he turns his head, slumping his shoulders. "Jolene, why would I hate you? You would've had to have done this six more times to catch up with me."

"Well, aren't you afraid of me?"

He laughs dryly. "No. I have no reason to be. You did what you did out of defense for yourself."

He's right.

It wasn't the first time Richard had done something like that. I tried telling my mother after the first time, but she only scolded me for not giving him what he wanted to begin with.

That's around the time I think I started to resent him.

My emotions right now are hard to process. One minute I'm almost happy about what I did, and the next I'm digging my fingernails into my thighs waiting on my gut to untwist.

Norman takes an exit on the interstate, and by the number on the sign I know we're close to Fairvale, but not in it.

"Are we almost there?"

He nods.

The cold glass of the window cools my cheek as I lean against it.

Just from my view, we're in the middle of nowhere.

/

Off in the distance I see a house on a hill, the rising sun barely lighting it up.

"Ooh, Norman, don't you just know that house is haunted? Look at it. Someone definitely died there." I try to lighten the mood.

He half smiles, not bothering to look over. We get closer to the house, which is accompanied by a motel, which causes me to put the pieces together.

"Oh, Norman, I'm so-"

"It's no problem. After all, you weren't wrong."

Once we pull into the driveway I get a better look at the house and motel.

The motel is pretty small, it looks to have twelve or so rooms, plus what I think is an office. It's hard to tell since it's been abandoned for a year.

The house is very large, and obviously older. It looks quite like a haunted house, which is why I said what I did earlier.

"Do you think it's ok for you to be here Norman?"

He closes the trunk, having gotten all of our stuff out.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just because of your..I don't know. Never mind."

Nodding, he leans against the car. "I'm completely fine Jolene. I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't trust myself."

I nod slowly, looking back at the house.

After staring at it for a minute I remember where I've seen it before. This is the house from that sketch Norman made of me.

I gotta say, he did a very nice job from what I can remember.

It's still such an odd feeling knowing that he had such a big crush on me. I'm sure it's gone away, but I guarantee he hasn't forgotten about it.

I hope he doesn't think I've led him on or anything by having him stay at the house.

*Norman's POV*

Poor Jolene. She shouldn't feel bad for committing this murder.

I haven't asked exactly what was going on when she did it, but I'm not an idiot. I know what he was doing to her.

The whole drive over Mother was speaking to me, telling me not to bring Jolene to her house.

She said Jolene would kill me.

I don't think that's true.

I've never mistreated Jolene. Now that I have her all to myself I'm gonna cherish her.

She's all mine.


	23. Chapter 23

"You can sleep in the house with me, or if you'd be more comfortable in the motel I can fix up a room down there." Norman grabs our bags, walking in the direction of the house.

"I'll stay in the house. I feel safer with you Norman."

He drops a suitcase on the porch, feeling the top of the doorframe and letting out a satisfied "Ah." Before pulling a key down.

The large front door creaks as it opens slowly, revealing the large home. We each cough several times as the dust stirs up.

"Just um, follow me."

I close the door, following him up the stairs.

There's a door on the right, the left, and straight across is a little area two steps up with another door.

"You can stay in here." He opens the door to the right.

The room has a small bed in the corner, and a few random pieces of furniture. The main thing that catches my eye is the theme of the room. It is so obviously a little kid room.

"Norman, was this your room when you were little?" I walk over, viewing a few trinkets on top of the dresser.

"Actually, It was my room up until I went to the institution." He opens the closet door, grabbing a fresh pair of sheets.

"Oh ok. I like it though. You managed to capture innocence in a bedroom."

He simply nods, changing out the bed.

"I can't remember ever having a room like this as a kid. Mine was always cheap furniture and sewn clothes."

He laughs, pulling the blankets up and sitting on the bed.

"Were you poor as a child?"

I nod, walking over to his record player and bending to look at all of the records. "Big classical music fan huh?"

He blushes. "Yep. Uh, so what was your childhood like?"

"Boring. I mainly took care of my sister while my mother worked and slept around. After my father left us she changed. Through some odd chance she met Richards mother and set us up on a date. At first I was so in love, then he got controlling and overbearing and as much as I wanted to leave him, my mother would threaten me. She practically begged me to marry him so that money would start coming in. She scolded me for going to college and not getting pregnant."

He frowns, leaning back against the wall.

"Did you want children with him?"

I nod. "Yes. I still want children, but now I guess it's not gonna happen."

He smiles at me sadly.

I walk over to his book shelf, grabbing a random one. "But anyway, I-"

"Jolene you may not wanna look at that book."

I look down at the random page I'd flipped to, widening my eyes. It's an image of several nude women in quite suggestive poses. I nod, closing it and putting it back.

He scoots uncomfortably, putting his hands over his lap.

I go over to the bed and sit across from him, crossing my legs.

"Sorry you had to see that."

I wave a hand. "Aw Norman, it's perfectly fine. And completely normal. I understand men your age are interested in things like that."

He blushes, turning his head.

"We probably need to get some groceries and things." I break the silence.

"Well, we may wanna order from a catalog. I'd say it's not safe for you to go out in public right now." He says, reversing the roles on me.

I hug my knees to my chest, resting my head on them.

"Norman,"

He looks up.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being here for me. Helping me. Not thinking I'm crazy. It means a lot to me."

He pats the bed next to him and I crawl up by him, laying my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me, resting his head on mine.

"Don't worry Jolene. I'm gonna protect you."

"From what?"

"Everything."

I feel a lump in my throat after he says that. I don't know if anyone has ever cared about me like he does. But it goes both ways. I care about him too. He's truly incredible. More than I deserve.

Honestly I think I could fall in love with someone like Norman.

Someone as warm, soft, caring, handsome, charming, and protective as Norman...easily.

Maybe in another life Norman and I could live happily ever after. Married with children, living in a nice suburb somewhere. He'd work a job and I would too. We'd each have our own car and have someone come during the day to mind the children. We'd cook dinner together and spend the evening on the couch cuddling and maybe once we put the children to bed we would slow dance in the living room and go to bed, cuddling into the night. I'd wake him up with a marvelous breakfast and then the cycle would restart.

Obviously this is just wishful thinking. I know this could never happen. I look up at him and he smiles at me.

One of the most genuine smiles I've received in years.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jolene!"

I jump, having once again been snooping through Norman's house. I can't help that he has so many interesting things.

"Yes?" I speed walk to the kitchen where he called from. "We have no groceries here at all." He leans on the refrigerator door. "I can go get some. But, I'm not gonna go into Fairvale."

He nods, closing the refrigerator. "I was gonna make us dinner, then I saw that the fridge was empty." He smiles, blushing. "Well, had there been food here, we probably wouldn't need to eat it anyway."

I go upstairs and step into a pair of shoes, fix my hair in the dusty mirror, and grab my purse. The stairs creak as I jog back down, ready to go.

"Norman I'll be back in a little bit!" I call as I open the door to leave.

"Where are you headed?" He steps into sight, drying his hands with a dish towel. I guess he was washing off the old dishes.

"Just gonna go get some groceries and things. I won't be gone very long."

"Okay. Just be careful, please." I freeze as his large hand falls on my shoulder, his thumb lightly grazing my collarbone, then dropping. "I will. Anything specific you want?"

"Actually, can you get me some candy corn?"

I smile and nod before turning to leave.

/

I got quite a bit of groceries, but I'll imagine we won't be wanting to leave very much.

Norman doesn't know this, but before we left the house I got in to Richards safe and took all of the money. I won't say how much it is, but it's pretty much every dime Richard made other than what we spent on the house. He was paranoid a bank teller would steal his money so he just preferred to keep it at home.

I'm not complaining though, because now Norman and I can live off of it.

I come out of my thoughts as the trunk slams. "Thank you." I smile at the young bag boy, who simply nods and jogs back toward the store.

/

Once I pull back up to the Bates house I immediately go in to get Norman, knowing I can't get all of this myself.

"Norman!"

"What?"

"You have to come help me with this stuff."

I hear the sink water turn off, and he smiles as he perkily walks into sight, wiping his hands on his pants.

"How much did you get?"

"A lot."

He leads me out to the car, widening his eyes at the trunk full of bags.

"Wow! This will last us months."

I nod, grabbing several out.

"Did you get me some candy corn?"

"Seven bags!" I call over my shoulder, walking up the steps to the house.

/

About an hour later we get everything put away and brought in.

"What do you want for dinner Norman?"

"No, you go relax. I'll cook dinner for us. You've had a long day." He says.

I smile, giving him a half hug.

You know, he may have a bad reputation, but Norman Bates is the kindest man I've ever met in my life.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Norman has several boxes of photos on the coffee table, showing me stacks at a time.

"Here's me when I was a baby," he hands me a photo which displays a chunky baby staring at the camera. "Aww Norman, you were so cute! Look at your fat cheeks!" I gush. He takes the picture, examining it and laughing through his nose. "I was an ugly baby, Jolene."

I frown, but he doesn't notice as he continues to thumb through the pictures. "This is my mother." He hands me a small photo. "She was very beautiful Norman. She really was. You look a lot like her."

"Yeah, she is, she-" He cuts himself off by looking at the top of the stairs. "Norman, are you ok?" I wave my hand in front of his face. He nods, obviously still distracted, and hands me the box of photos from his lap. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

He ignores me, jogging halfway up the stairs before turning and smiling. "It's ok, I'll be right back!"

*Norman's POV*

"Yes Mother?" I ask once I'm upstairs.

"Why did you bring that girl here?"

"I had to Mother, she had to have somewhere to go."

"You said she's engaged? What, did her fiancé realize that she's a whore?"

My cheeks burn in anger, and I clench my fist. "She's not a whore Mother!"

"Oh look at Norman getting bold. You make me laugh, boy. You act so mighty when you know you'll listen to anything I say!" I cover my ears as her loud cackling fills my head.

"She doesn't like you. She'll only use you for her disgusting needs and be done with you. Trust me. They're all the same. She's just gonna hurt you."

"She won't hurt me."

"You've known her for two months and she's already hurt you multiple times, and made your cry! It only gets worse. But, you can always just not listen to me. As usual."

I lean back against the wall. Is Mother right? Jolene has hurt me several times..though I don't think she's had any bad intentions.

"She didn't think twice about making you protect her from being arrested for murder. Did you think about that?" She yells.

"Mother, just shut up!" I yell, stomping my foot at the same time.

"Norman!" Jolene shouts, jogging up the stairs. I lean my elbows on the banister, clutching my ears and she grabs my shoulders from behind, turning me and pulling my arms down. "Norman, who are you talking to?" She asks firmly.

"My Mot-"

"Norman! Who are you talking to?"

I look at her for a minute, then sigh, leaning against the wall and sliding down to a sitting position. She sits next to me, wrapping her arm around my back. "My mother." I reply faintly. "But your mother is dead, right?" Yes. "Yes." "So you couldn't have been talking to her, right?" Wrong. "Right."

She watches me for a second before sighing, stroking my shoulder with her thumb. "Maybe we shouldn't stay here Norman, maybe we just need to go somewhere el-" "No!" I shout, cutting her off. She jumps, pulling her arm off of me and scooting away a little. "Im not leaving this house again. No one is gonna make me either. Especially you, okay? So don't even suggest it anymore. Got it?" I snap. She looks at me wide eyed, and I can tell she's shaking. She quickly nods, breathing heavily.

I smile, standing up. "Good. Let's go back to looking at those pictures, yeah?" I extend my hand. She looks from me to my hand a few times, still wide eyed, before taking it, standing up and slowly following me down the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

*Jolene's POV*

A few hours after the incident this morning I'm still a little weary of being around Norman. Maybe I'm in over my head. Even if I am, there's no way I can get out of this now. I can't. I couldn't do that to Norman. Even if he is having.."issues"..and I am putting myself in danger, I can't ditch him. I'm somewhat afraid to. He knows so much about me that he could singlehandedly ruin my life if he wanted to.

But, I do love Norman. I know he possesses good character that goes unnoticed by many. I may have doubts, but he's my best friend. He treats me better than anyone ever has.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by him walking into the living room. "Hey Jolene, what do you think about reopening the motel?" I pick at my fingernails. "Well, Norman, I think you should do what you want, but do you think people would actually stay there? I mean, considering.." "Considering what?" "Norman, you know exactly what I mean. Don't make me say it."

His face falls and he plops down next to me. "Yeah, you're right." Now he's making me feel bad. "But hey, it's worth a shot!" He furrows his eyebrows, looking over at me. "What?" "We can go down there and clean it and stuff..if you really wanna reopen it." He half smiles, standing up and holding his hand out to pull me off the couch. Once I'm on my feet, he trails off into the kitchen. Probably for cleaning supplies.

"Are you ready to go down there?" He asks, handing me a mop and bucket. I nod, stopping to slip on my shoes as he leads me out the door.

After we've been cleaning for about an hour we hear a car pull up outside the motel, the tires crunching the gravel. I glance out the front window and see a cop car, then turn to Norman with a look of fear drawn on my face. "He's probably just stopping by. It's ok." He steps past me. "Hello Sheriff, what can I do for you?" He puts on a casual front as the policeman gets out of his car. How does he do that?

"Hi, Norman. I was just stopping by. I wasn't aware you were back from the..hospital and I was making sure someone wasn't trespassing." Norman nods. "Ah, nope. All is good here. Just cleaning up the motel a little bit. Hoping to get it reopened soon."

The policeman nods. He looks over Normans shoulder at me and I feel my stomach drop. "Who's this here?"

Norman turns, smiling and putting his hand on my back. "This is Jolene Peterson. She's a good friend of mine. I met her at- I met her a few months ago."

The cop smiles at me, and I force one back. "Well, Norman, I'll leave you alone. Let me know if you need anything." The police walks back to his car. "Thank you sir, I sure will."

He stands in the doorway smiling as the cop drives off. As soon as the car is out of sight he scoffs, turning to me. "I hate when they do that."

"Do what?"

"Always coming out here to 'check on me'. I hate it." He leans against the front desk. I nod, looking around at the pictures on the wall and he clears his throat. "Well, I'm gonna start on room one. I need to put a shower curtain in there."

"Oh? Is there not one in there?"

He opens a cabinet behind the front desk, pulling a folded up clear shower curtain out. "No. My last guest that stayed in there tore it down."

"Oh, okay." I look into the parlor behind the office, seeing several taxidermied animals, which sends a chill down my spine. "Norman, do you hunt animals?"

"Huh?" He turns away from the cabinet. "Oh, no. I don't."

"So you don't do taxidermy?"

"Yes I do taxidermy, I just don't kill the animals myself."

I look back at them, getting chills again. Why does it surprise me that he's fine with doing taxidermy? Richard used to do taxidermy, but he also hunted animals. That was one of the many things we disagreed on.

Richard. I've been so distracted I almost forgot about him. He's dead. His body is hidden. I never have to take his abuse again.

What if his parents have come looking for him? What if they found his body? What if they have a whole squad out looking for me, ready to end my life with lethal injection? My stomach churns at the thoughts and I run outside onto the gravel, vomiting up my feelings.

"Jolene? Are you ok?" I hear Norman call from room one.

More vomit comes up, and I hear him drop the mop bucket, then his footsteps coming up behind me.

"Jolene.." He says in a soothing voice, holding my hair back with one hand and rubbing my shoulder with the other.

"What's wrong?" He leads me over to room one, sitting me down on the bed. He goes in the bathroom and wets a wash cloth, wringing it out and bringing it to me.

"I just thought about Richard and..what if I get caught, Norman? I can't go to prison. I just can't." "You won't get caught. And if you do..I'll take the blame." I give him a look like he's crazy. "What?"

"It's not like I have anything better to live for."

"Norman, why would you even think about doing that for me?"

"Because, I..I care about you. A lot. More than you know."

I shake my head. "Do you not see any kind of future for yourself?"

"Why should I?" He asks, shrugging nonchalantly.

That's heartbreaking, but more than likely true. He's probably never gonna get married or have children. He'll never have a normal job or be seen as a well respected man. What happens if he does meet a woman? 'I'm 6'2, allergic to cats, oh yeah, and I've killed several people.' I mean, it's not like he's ever gonna live a normal life. He never had a fighting chance.


	27. Chapter 27

It's about three in the morning before Norman and I finally decide to call it a day. "It really looks good, especially considering it was all done in one day." I smile, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes. He nods, walking over and plopping on the bed of whatever room we're in, arms spread to the sides, complete with an "oof." I laugh to myself before walking over and joining him, also plopping down. He moves his arms to cross his chest and as he does his hand brushes my shoulder, making me squirm.

He looks at me mischievously. "Jolene, you wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?"

"Norman, please don't, I-" he cuts me off by quickly digging his fingers into my sides. I squirm all around as he moves onto his knees.

"Norman- sto- I'm-" I try to talk but I'm out of breath from squirming and he laughs as I grab his wrists, pinning them by my sides. He smiles down as he hovers over me, and I smile back, but it fades as I gaze into his eyes.

I reach up and cup his jaw, stroking my thumb over his cheek and licking my lips. His eyes widen as I pull him down to me, softly pressing my lips against his.

His lips move awkwardly against mine, obviously having never done this before.

The sweet taste of candy corn fills my mouth. The aroma of his natural scent is all I smell, all I feel is his soft cheek on one hand, his clothed ribcage on the other, and the only music is the crickets chirping and the leaves blowing around in the soft breeze outside. After a minute of awkward lip movements I pull away, a line of drool connecting bottom lips. We both wipe our mouths and his cheeks burn blood red. "I'm sorry if you didn't wa-" "No, it's okay. I did." He smiles at me. Returning the smile, I blush as I fully take on what just happened. "Well, we'd better get on up to bed huh?" I change the subject, hopping of the bed and starting off toward the house.

/

I get in the door before Norman and immediately start up the stairs, looking to avoid an awkward conversation.

Just as I grab the door knob I hear the front door open again. "Goodnight Jolene!" He yells.

I turn and look at him over the bannister. "Goodnight."

My eyes are burning I'm so tired. I strip down to nothing but a nightie and my underwear and pull my hair out of its bun. This is technically the first night I've slept in Norman's bed since we slept on the couch last night. I pull the blankets back and brush some dust off the pillows, fluffing them up and climbing in the bed.

I can't believe I kissed him. I know I've felt things for him before, but that was just so heat of the moment. What if I made him uncomfortable? I can't bear the thoughts of him not wanting to do that.

I toss and turn for what feels like hours though it's only minutes. The pillow next to me has Norman's scent in it and I grab it, burying my nose into it and breathing it in, soon drifting off to sleep.

-Normans POV-

"How dare she do that to you!" Mother roars. I've been pacing back and forth for half an hour. "Mother it's not like I didn't want to kiss her." She cackles. "Filthy. Had she have kissed you if she knew what kind of erotic thoughts you were having? Disgusting erogenous young man. No, BOY. That's what you are, you're a BOY. Vulnerable to a harlots touch."

"SHUTUP!" I yell.

"You'll learn to talk to me like that boy."

-Norma's POV-

I'm disgusted by Norman. Like I told him, I'll show him to speak to me that way.

I'm going to upstairs to MY room and change in to MY clothes.

/

This nice blue dress here has always been one of my favorites.

Now that I've got Norman quiet I go downstairs to the kitchen and grab one of the sharpest knives in the drawer. We really do need to sharpen up our cutlery around here.

-Jolene's POV-

My eyes pop open when I hear the door creak behind me. I look over my shoulder. The room is dark other than the streak of moonlight washing in through the window. I get comfortable again, but the floor creaks again. Just as I open my eyes I see Norman standing over me, holding a knife in both hands above his head. I scream and scramble back as he brings his arms down, stabbing a hole in the bed where my stomach was.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I pant.

"You have some nerve to talk to me like that, Whore."

Oh no.

He's in his mother's dress.

I'm completely trapped in here. I have to get by somehow. The knife comes toward me again and I dodge it, pushing past him and running out of the room and down the stairs. I go into the kitchen and start furiously digging through the drawers for a knife to fight back with. He pushes me from behind causing me to hit my stomach on the counter and fall down.

"Oof!"

He, no, she cackles, leaning down and raising the knife again. I pull my knees to my chin, lining my feet up with his thighs and kicking as hard as I can, sending her back against the counter long enough for me to run.

Sharp pains shoot through my stomach as I run. Just as I get to the front door something blunt hits the back of my head and I fall face first into to wall in the foyer.

A thick smeared line of blood is on the wall from my face, but I don't have time to worry about that. She's right behind me.

My heart is about to burst out of my chest.

She stabs at me again and I move but she manages to clip my arm with the knife and I cry out in pain. "Now you know how I felt watching you shove your tongue down my sons throat!"

I clutch my arm, feeling the warm blood spurt between my fingers. I grab his ankle under the dress, yanking it so she'll fall.

My plan is successful and I jump up, running out the front door.

I mean, it's not like I can go to anyone. I just killed my fiancé.

I sprint down to the motel, right into room one. I lock the door and look out the window, seeing her run down the steps from the house.

Panic sets in as I realize she can just get a key from the office. I look around the room and see the dresser and remember the time I barricaded myself in my own room.

I run over to the dresser, pulling it and silently crying over the pain in my arm.

Just as I get it in front of the door she wiggles the knob, beating on the door.

It quietens for a minute and then I hear a key jingle and the door opens as far as it can and she slides her arm in, reaching around for the knob. Her arm hits the dresser and she beats the top of it with her fist, then kicks the door repeatedly.

"Stupid tramp!" She screams. I hear the knife jangle as it hits the sidewalk and I hear the footsteps go off into the distance. I sit with my back to the dresser for a second just breathing, then remember my arm is bleeding all over the place. Finally I stand up, going into the bathroom and dampening a towel to tie around my arm to create some type of tourniquet.

Once that's done, I go over and make sure the windows are locked, then lay down in the bed. After about thirty minutes, my body relaxes and I drift off to sleep.

/

"Jolene! Jolene! Are you down here?" I wake up from Norman yelling next door in the office. My heart rate picks up again and I peek out the window at him walking out of the office and coming down to my room. He gets to the door and I run back over to the bed as he turns the knob. The dresser is still blocking it but it opens enough so he can see me.

"Jolene? What are you doing down here?"

"I had to come down here."

"Why?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Your mother came to see me last night." He widens his eyes.

"Are you joking?" Shaking my head, I untie the towel from my arm. He looks at all the blood on the towel. I raise my nightie up to reveal dark bruising on my stomach.

"Jolene, I'm so sorry, I-I-I, I don't know what to say."

"You told me you were better Norman."

"I am better!"

"Okay, obviously not because you tried to kill me last night."

Anger crosses his face. "That wasn't me, it was my mother."

"YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD!" I practically scream.

He stands there, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. "You know I care about you Jolene."

"Usually people don't try to murder people they care about."

He leans against the door way. "Yeah. You also murdered your fiancé two days ago. Guess you aren't too much above me, huh?" He spits, slamming the door and starting back off to the house.


	28. Chapter 28

I let a few hours pass until I decide to go back up to the house.

My goal is to be quiet, but that fails due to the door creaking loudly.

A door opens upstairs and Norman comes jogging down, coming toward me with open arms. He tries to give me a hug but I turn away, walking off toward the kitchen.

As quick as I can pull out a chair he's pushing it back in. "Jolene, please don't do this to me. I can't stand you being upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you I just don't understand why you would lie." "I didn't lie! I am better. I may not be healed but I'm so much better. I'm so much better because of you."

He grabs my chin and turns my head to look at him.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He gazes at me. Tears fill my eyes and I look down, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to my mouth. "No, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If I didn't have you I don't know where I'd be."

He smiles as he leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Lets go watch the television to take our mind off of things." He stands up, holding his hand out.

I follow him into the living room and sit on the couch as he turns the knob to pick up a channel. It lands on the news and he comes over, sitting next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder as the morning news comes on.

'Breaking news. Owner of Foxworth Real Estate, Robert Foxworth and wife Sylvia have issued a missing persons report for their son Richard Foxworth and his fiancé Jolene Peterson.'

"It's not like Richard to just disappear. We went and dug all through the house and noticed some of both of their clothes missing and other things. Son, if you're watching this, please atleast just call us to let us know you're ok."

'We'll have more on that this evening.'

I look at Norman with wide eyes and vomit my feelings up once more, except this time it's on his lap.


	29. Chapter 29

"They're not going to find his body, Jolene." Norman buttons his fresh pair of pants. "They're going to. And they're gonna know I did it. Then I'll go to prison for the rest of my life. I was finally free and now I'll be shots gved in a cell." "I won't let anything happen to you," he sits down on the couch "you're too special to me."

I go over and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe just a few months ago I didn't even know you. Now I don't know what I'd do without you." I say. He smiles and blushes, hugging me tighter.

"You know, We probably should unpack your suitcases." He says.

We both get up and start up the stairs to his room, where I have four large suitcases and several small bags scattered around.

I grab one and unzip it, examining the contents.

"Can I look at this?" I hear Norman behind me. I turn and see that he's holding up a photo album and I nod. "Yeah sure, go ahead."

"Is this your high school portrait?" He turns it to me. I glance at it and nod. "Yep, that's me. Eighteen years old."

He smiles "You look younger now than you did then."

"I bet you do too. Where's your high school portrait?"

His eyes trail. "I didn't exactly go to high school." I should've assumed that. "Oh Im sorry Norman. I didn't mean for that to sound rude."

"It didn't. Mother just didn't want me to go."

I decide to leave it at that and go back to my suitcase.

"Is this you as a baby?"

I turn, shaking my head. "No that's my niece. I practically raised her but now I don't see her anymore. My family and I don't speak as of about a month ago."

"Is that because of me?"

I look up at him, nodding. "Yeah, it is, but..that's ok. I don't need them anyway." I wave a hand.

That's not true. My family is extremely important to me. I do need them. More than anything.

He doesn't have to know that though.

"Who's this?" I look over and see a picture of Richard and I when we first started dating. "Oh, that's Richard and I. That's around when we first began dating." He scrunches his face up in disgust, flipping the page. "Is this when he proposed to you?" My oh my does that picture bring back memories. "Mhm. Sure is."

That night is still so clear in my mind. We were having a celebration dinner for Richard completing his first real estate sale. There were hundreds and hundreds of people there. My dress was a beautiful Christian Dior gown that Richard had bought me just for this particular event. We spent the evening dancing and socializing, then they asked him to come on stage to give a speech.

"I would like to start off by thanking all of you for coming tonight. This many people here to support me is just simply fantastic. Next, I'd like to thank all of my friends for sticking with me through college, some of you even high school. I'd like to thank my family, but mainly my father who has been my role model my whole life. I hope to be just like you." He paused. "Last but not least my girlfriend Jolene. I love you more than I can say. You're gonna make an amazing housewife one day." Several people laughed. "Which reminds me, will you come up here?" My heart began racing and I walked up on stage. "I love you more than anything in this world and I can't imagine life without you." He gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asks, holding up the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. Tears fill my eyes, part from everyone looking at me. I look at my mother who nods at me. I look back to Richard, extending my arm and nodding. He slides the ring on my finger, then stands up and kisses me as the crowd cheers.

I snap out of the memory, tossing a dress out of my suitcase.

"That's your mother?" He asks. I turn, nodding. That was my 18th birthday. She couldn't afford to bake me a cake or anything, so Richard and his family did that for me. That was one of the first times she started pushing me into marrying him because after my birthday they gave her $100 to buy groceries and pay her bills. That quickly went to her head.

"Who is this?"

I smile looking at the photo. "That's my best friend Vivian."

"Are you still in touch with her?" I shake my head. "No. She died from heart disease shortly after we graduated. She would've loved you though, Norman. She really would've." He frowns, closing the photo album. He walks over to his record player, thumbing through one before pulling out a Bach record. "Do you like this kind of music?" He asks. I shrug, not really paying attention. He puts the record on and sits back on the bed. He begins to hum along to the music and I can't help but notice how he taps along to the tune. He actually seems relaxed.


	30. Chapter 30

A few days later, I've gotten into a routine of living at Norman's. I've pretty much figured out where everything is and how he wants things. I've asked several times if he wants me to leave, but he insists he doesn't. He's still set on reopening the motel, though. While I don't think it's a good idea, at the end of the day he's a grown man who can do what he wants.

He watches me as I fold some of our clothes, having just done a load of laundry. "What?" I ask, tossing a pair of slacks into his pile. He rests his head on his hands. "I don't know. I just like watching you." Richard would've ignored me and expected me to do chores. Norman is actually appreciative. Returning the smile, I stand up and hand him his stack of clothes. "Thank you." He says. I grab my own, carrying them upstairs and I hear a knock on the door downstairs. My heart speeds up as I run down. "Norman! What do I do?!" I say in a hushed, but panicky, whisper. "You have to hide." He says. "Where?!" "Uh...downstairs. In the fruit cellar. Just go." He says. I reluctantly walk toward the steps and I hear the knocking again.

*Normans POV*

I swing the door open and am face to face with the man I despise most. "Oh, hello Dr. Vincent." "Norman." He says. "What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm sure you've heard about Richard Foxworth and his fiancé going missing." I nod. "His fiancé, who happens to be the one you stayed with. I nod. "Yeah, what are you insinuating?"

"Well, I think you know what I'm insinuating. Mind if I search your house?"

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Do you have an alibi?" He snaps back. I sigh, stepping to the side to let him in. We start upstairs, where thankfully all of Jolene's clothes and things are put away. He surveys my room, the bathroom, and mothers room. Mother won't be too happy about that. She hates for people to go through her things.

We go to the main level and walk around, only to find nothing. "See, nothing here in my house." I smile. "Not so fast. I've got to look in the basement." I start to get nervous. My palms are sweating. "Uh, sure. This way please."

I make sure to stomp my feet extra loud as I walk down the steps. My heart is about to beat out of my chest as I open the door, and Jolene is nowhere to be seen.

"I, uh, well. Here you are."

"Why are you so nervous? What, is mama down here?" He laughs. I roll my eyes. "See? Nothing down here."

He scoffs, getting in my face. "As soon as I can get anything on you, you'd best believe I'll have you thrown back in the institution so fast it'll make your mother's head spin." He grits. "Bye Dr. Vincent."

I follow him upstairs, letting him out and locking the door before sprinting back to the basement. "Jolene?" I call.

"Norman?" Her voice is muffled. "Jolene? Where are you?"

"Get me OUT of here!" She yells. I look over in the direction of mothers empty pickle barrels and run over, looking down and seeing Jolene. I can't help but laugh as she stares up at me, letting out a frustrated laugh. "Help me!"

I rest my arms on the edge of the barrel. "Looks like you're in a pickle." I say. She glares at me as I laugh, then reach down, grabbing her under her armpits and effortlessly lifting her out. She brushes herself off, adjusting her hair. "Was that Vincent?" She asks. I nod. "Yep. He was looking for you and your uh, fiancé. He thinks I have something to do with it."

*Jolene's POV*

"Well, at least he didn't find me. That's all that matters." I say.

Norman nods, extending his hand and leading me back upstairs.


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you done with that?" Norman asks. I nod, and he grabs my plate, scraping the remaining food into the trash can. "It was good." I say as I wipe my mouth.

"Thank you. It was one of my mother's recipes."

Sighing, I brush off what he said and make my way in to the living room. I'm beginning to go stir crazy. I gotta go somewhere, even just to the grocery store.

Norman comes in and plops on the couch next to me, scooting by me. "Norman, I think I'm going stir crazy. I need to go to the store or something."

He furrows his eyebrows. "Stir crazy?" I nod. "What's that?" "It's when you stay in one place for so long you just, start to feel odd. I don't know how to explain it."

He nods, looking off in the distance. "I've never done that."

I grin. "Because you're a hermit."

He smiles slightly and I hop off the couch, bouncing up the stairs to take a shower.

—

After my shower I gussy up and slip into a dress. I grab my pocketbook and keys, then head back downstairs. "Norman I'll be back in a little bit." I smile, kissing the top of his head. He nods, standing up to switch the television on.

—

Once I get done grocery shopping, browsing at a clothing store, and just getting some fresh air, I decide to head back home.

When I get home I notice the front door is open, which is odd. "Norman?" I yell. The television is still on. I look down the basement steps. Nope.

I run upstairs, checking all of the rooms. Nothing.

I start to panic and run down to the motel, but the office is locked.

There's no where he would've gone.

Then it hits me.

Doctor Vincent.


	32. Chapter 32

*several hours later*

"Ladies and gentlemen, your train to San Diego has arrived." The voice of the conductor pulls me out of my trance. I grab my purse and make my way to the front of the train in the line thats formed. There's always cabs outside the train station, so I catch one and give him the address I need to go to.

A few minutes later the cab pulls up in front of the house I haven't seen for quite a while. My heart is racing as I hand the cab driver his money and climb out of the car. He pulls away and I walk up the small sidewalk, knocking on the door.

The door opens and there stands my sister with a smile which falls into a scowl when she sees me. "What do you want?"

"Listen, I know you hate me. But I need a huge favor. Huge."

She sighs, stepping to the side to let me in. "Is mom here?"

"Nope. Left for work about half an hour ago. Now, what exactly do you need?" She plops down in an armchair and I look at the plastic covered couch, hesitating before smoothing my skirt and sitting down.

I explain the situation to her from when I got my job to me discovering Norman is gone. Well, all except for me murdering Richard. I edited that a little.

She sits there wide eyed. "You've been through all of that?" I nod. "What the hell Jo.."

I look down at my lap, picking at my fingernails. "While all of that is crazy, but I don't get what you need my help for."

"Well, you and I are basically twins but are completely different. I was thinking we can maybe make you a fake nursing license and you can fill my old position at the institution just long enough to break Norman out."

She raises her eyebrows, leaning back. "Thats a pretty big thought." I nod. "But, why should I help you?" She asks. "I thought you might ask. I figured it could be a favor for when I pretty much raised Judy."

She sighs. "So, you want me and Judy to come stay with you or what?" I nod. "Just long enough to get him out."

She sits there a minute pondering. "So..how do we make a fake nursing license?"

About thirty minutes later we look over the license and compare my real license to her fake. "Looks pretty good to me. What do you think?" She asks. I nod. "Looks great. Now we just gotta get you hired."

"I guess I need to pack a bag for Judy and I. I need to get her up from her nap too." She stands up, walking off into a back bedroom. I walk over to the kitchen looking at all of the pictures hanging on the wall. The refrigerator is also covered in pictures and newspaper clippings. One in particular catches my eye. 'Foxworth and Peterson to wed.' Our engagement announcement. There's a big picture of Richard and I looking happy as ever. Just as I start to reach out for it I hear small footsteps behind me followed by "JoJo!" I turn around, exclaiming "JuJu!" Before scooping up my niece who I haven't seen in so long. I kiss her cheek and she wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head against mine. "I've missed you so so much." I rub her hair. "Miss you too." She grins. I laugh at the little sentence she formed as Louise comes out of the bedroom with two large suitcases. She scribbles out a note on the counter and grabs the phone to call a cab.

We go out on the front porch to wait as Judy shows me her stuffed dog which she named 'Gelatin'. I smile down at her but can't help being distracted in thinking about Norman. Is he ok? Is he mad at me? Had I never left the house this wouldn't have happened. But what's done is done, and I'm gonna get him home.

Even if it kills me or Vincent.


	33. Chapter 33

After our train ride, I decide to take Louise and Judy to mine and Richard's house rather than Norman's. I feel like it would be easier to explain.

To her knowledge, Richard is missing and I quit my job at the institution because I can't handle my 'grief'. If only she knew.

When our cab pulls up, her eyes widen. "Jo, this place really is huge!"  
I blush. "Thanks. It makes for a good home, even though it gets lonely sometimes." She looks at me sympathetically, grabbing Judy and propping her on her hip while I grab their bags. As we walk up to the front door I realize I have absolutely no clue where the house key is. I tell her to wait while I walk to the backyard. "Why?" She asks.

"I, uh, need to pick up some dirty laundry through the house. I'll let you in." I say. The backyard of the house is slanted down to our basement. We didn't go down to the basement much other than to store some excess things that had no place in the main part of our home. My eyes survey this part of the house and I notice a window. I walk over to it and start kicking until I am able to bust the glass. The window is about my size so I lean down, kicking out any excess glass, and climb down into the basement.

All sorts of memories come flooding over me as I notice some of the things we had stored down here. Like our large photo of ourselves that was to be hung over the mantle. I look over it several times. Richard is standing behind me with his chin resting on top of my head, his arms around my waist. My hands are on top of his, showing off my beautiful engagement ring. We're both smiling, but his eyes still have the same icy look as they always did.  
I never did know how much he spent on that ring. He wouldn't tell me since one of the things I worried about most was money. He never understood why, having grown up in a house that was worry free with money.

I make my way up the stairs and let Louise in. "It's about time!" She exclaims. I half laugh, stepping aside to let her in. "Is there somewhere I can put Judy for the night?" I nod. "Yeah, upstairs. There are three bedrooms, just pick one for you guys." She starts up the stairs and I'd be damned if she didn't walk right into the room Norman stayed in. "Is this one ok?" I give her a thumbs up. She comes back in and walks into the living room, the place I've dreaded going to.

Hesitating, I walk into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. God only knows I'll need to be half drunk to survive my first night back in this house. Somehow all of our food is still good. I guess I wasn't gone as long as I thought.

I quickly fix a small platter of cheese, crackers, and grapes but slowly walk into the living room. Every emotion I felt that night comes back to me and I feel my stomach churning. My sister is speaking to me, but I can't hear her over my heart thumping. She gives me a concerned look.

You know that feeling when you're reaching the top of a scary rollercoaster? Sweaty palms, turning stomach, chilled spine, all of that? That's what I feel. For a second I think I can overcome it until I glance at the couch and notice a little speck of dried blood in the interior. I widen my eyes and run to the bathroom, vomiting up my guts and sobbing along with it. Louise is right behind me, tying my hair back. "Jo don't worry, he'll come back! Maybe he just needed some time away!"

I wish I could tell her. I wish I could tell anyone other than Norman.

Why did I get myself into this? I ruined my life, I ruined Norman's life, and I ended Richard's life. Why, just why couldn't I have continued staying home? He tried to persuade me to just stay home and let him bring in the money. I just had to be defiant. I wish things would just go back to how they were. I may have hated Richard, but I loved him. There are a few things about him that I do miss. Like how he would wrap his big strong arm around me at night. It made me feel safe from the dangers of the world, and the dangers of my past.

He tried to understand, he really did. He tried to understand why the past I had affected me so much. He just couldn't. If I had grown up in a wealthy sheltered household I'm sure I'd be the same way. I tried my best to fit in with his lifestyle when we began dating. It was too much. He didn't understand why my mother was always working, and I didn't understand why his mother changed clothes to eat dinner. I guess some things aren't meant to be.

Louise pulls me out of my thoughts. "C'mon Jo, let's get you to bed. It'll be ok. They'll find him."  
I look up at her. "I'm starting to lose hope."

*****  
I get changed into my sleep clothes, since I had left about half of my wardrobe here. There is the large bed that hasn't been slept in in months. I pull the covers back and once again tears prick my eyes. Normally he probably wouldn't be here anyway. He'd be at the office, or out drinking, or with his apparent secret lover. This bed was usually all to me. I just don't know why I'm so emotional lately.

Everything makes me cry and vomit.

Crawling up into the large bed, I feel something under the pillow. I lift it up and lying under it is one of Richard's t-shirts. I forgot. He would lay a clean shirt under his pillow every morning so he could put it on that night to sleep in, and then wear it to work under his button up. I never understood it, it was just what he did. The soft cotton caresses my fingers as I bring the shirt to my nose, inhaling his scent. I slip the shirt over my body and wrap my arm around his pillow. Just as I start to drift off to sleep, I begin dreaming.

-"Jo, do you want to have children someday?" Richard asks. I nod, smiling at him as he brings me to his chest, rubbing my back. I look up at him, bringing his lips down to mine. Suddenly he grabs my shoulders, pushing me off of him. I furrow my eyebrows as his eyes darken and he grabs my chin. "As my wife, you WILL respect me and you WILL obey me." He brings his arm back, slapping my cheek. I grab my face and whimper. He shoves me back against the wall. He kicks my side. I yell out for help, and my father walks into the room. "You're a worthless whore like your mother!" He shouts, dragging me up and shaking me by my shoulders. I scream out when suddenly the scene shifts and I'm on top of Richard, and it's that night. Except this time he isn't dead. His chest is open but he isn't dead. He smiles at me. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you Jo? Why would you treat me like this? Didn't I give you all you wanted?" I scream, backing away from him and I trip as he crawls on top of me, sucking on my neck as his blood pours all over me.-

I awake in a cold sweat with my heart pounding. I glance toward the window and notice it's morning. That dream lasted all night. My whole body is drenched in sweat, and I'm breathing heavily. There's a knock at my door. "You alright?" Louise asks, with Judy on her hip. "Yeah, I'm ok, bad dream." She gives me an odd look. "Listen, you gotta help me get ready so I can go to that hospital place today."  
I nod. "Yeah, I will, just give me a few minutes." She glances down, furrowing her eyebrows and I remember I'm still wearing Richard's shirt.  
She closes my door and I sigh, flopping back down on the bed.


	34. Chapter 34

-later in the day-

*Louise's POV*

Jolene dropped me off at the Fairvale Mental Institution about an hour ago and now I'm in the bosses office being interviewed, since her position was open.

"So you said you can start any time?" Mr James asks, reviewing my license.

I nod. "Yep. The sooner the better."

He slides my license back over. "Well, you're hired. But only if you're willing to be reliable. Our last nurse quit after a short time even though we were short staffed."

I nod. "Yes sir, I'm willing to do so."

I'm only here long enough to help Jolene.

He stands up, extending his hand. "Well congratulations. You start, well, now. I'll give you the tour and start you up."

I nod, even though I don't know the last thing about nursing. It can't be that hard considering I have a license right? Ha.

Mr. James leads me to the front desk. "Pattie, would you please show Ms Louise her charts?"

The woman nods, smiling at me as she goes to a filling cabinet and grabs a file with Jolene's name on it. "This is your list of patients you'll see. Your first one for the day is room 24, Norman Bates. He's in confinement at the moment but you're welcome to go down there to see him if you want. The medicine for each patient is already organized due to other nurses having to see them. Other than that, that's about it. Good luck!" She smiles, handing me the chart, which now says "Louise Hayworth".

Obviously I have the same last name as Jolene, but we had to change it so they wouldn't be suspicious.

I grab the med cart and push it out of the room, reading the signs to see how to get to this confinement she mentioned.

Once I get down there I ask a guard where Norman is, showing him the pass they gave me, and he points to a door, which I go over to. Peeking through the window, Norman is just sitting against the wall staring at the floor. I hesitate for a moment, my heart pounding, before knocking and entering.

"Hi Norman, I'm your new nurse Louise."

He doesn't look up, instead keeps his eyes fixated on the floor.

"How do you feel?"

Nothing.

"Can I get you anything?"

Still, nothing.

"Norman listen, I'm Jolene's sister and I'm only here to find a way to get you out."

He glances up at me. "Why would she wanna get me out when she's the reason I got put in?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Norman what do you mean?" I walk closer to him.

"Oh please. It's just so convenient she decides she needs fresh air right before Dr. Vincent comes to pick me up. I'm not a fool."

I shake my head "Norman I think you misunderstood-"

"I think you misunderstood since you know nothing about the situation. Tell Jolene to leave me alone. I was better off not meeting her at all. My mother tried to warn me."

His mother? Why doesn't his mother visit him? I leave it at that and leave him be.

I still have a whole chart of patients to visit.

-several hours later-

*Jolenes POV*

"So he thinks I did this on purpose?" I ask. Louise nods as she runs a comb through Judy's hair. "Yep. That's what he said at least. Also, where is his mother?"

"Oh she's dead." She widens her eyes.

I pick at my fingernails. How could he think I've done this on purpose? He knows how much I care for him. That will never change.

*Normans POV*

Jolene pretended to care about me. I did believe her too. I can't believe she would do this to me. Especially after all I've done for her. Mother told me and told me, but I didn't listen. That's what I get for being disobedient.

Had Jolene never come into my life I'd be much better. As much as I don't want to believe she did something like this to me, it's obvious.

I just feel empty inside. More empty than I ever have.

I never expected her to go behind my back and help Dr Vincent, but then again she did it when I wasn't participating in his therapy sessions.

I hope I never see her again. I should've never allowed someone to get that close. Whatever, I guess I learned my lesson.


	35. Chapter 35

-1 Week Later-

*Norman's POV*

Jolene's sister keeps trying to convince me that she did nothing wrong.

Why does she think I would listen to her? She's the one who wouldn't speak to Jolene just a month ago because I lived with her and all of a sudden she cares about me?

Jolene only used me to escape her fiancé. At least, that's what Mother said. Mother and I have been speaking almost all day since I was brought back here. I realize now that Jolene was just a whore who only wanted one thing from me. Mother says it's because I'm handsome and vulnerable.

"Now do you see why I warned you so much, Norman?" Mother asks.

I nod. "Yes Mother. I'm sorry I disobeyed. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't. Get some rest dear, you're exhausted."

I lay down on the floor, curling into a little ball. "Goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight Norman."

-Jolene's POV-

Sleep has been out of the question for me since Norman was taken from me. I miss him so much it hurts. I want to go see him so bad. I know he's just so confused.

But I know I cant show my face at that institution. Not after everything that happened. Between Norman and sleeping in this bed knowing I hacked up my fiancé in the next room doesn't allow me many peaceful thoughts.

*Next Day*

Louise's -POV-

I start to walk down to confinement when I hear another voice coming from Norman's room.

"I tried telling you you'd always end up here. It's where you belong. Now I've got you here and you're never going home. I'll make your life a living hell Bates."

I peek through the window and see Dr Vincent. Norman is curled in the corner while Dr Vincent towers over him. Dr Vincent pulls his leg back and kicks Norman in the thigh.

I sling the door open. "Excuse me, what are you doing to him?"

They both jump and look up at me, Dr Vincent widening his eyes. "I- uh," "You were just being a jerk to him and abusing a patient which definitely violates our rules. Would Mr James like to hear about this?" I tap my foot.

"It's just Norman Bates. Nobody cares if he's hurt. Nobody even cares if he's dead."

I widen my eyes. "Dr Vincent that is no way to speak to someone who needs help. I suggest you go upstairs before I make this into a bigger problem."

He looks from me to Norman a few times before stomping out the door, knocking me back into the doorframe.

I look over at Norman who is still curled up in a ball. "Are you ok?" I ask. He nods. "Nobody should talk to you like that." He looks up at me "Weren't you saying the same thing when Jolene moved me in with her?"

I pause, at a loss for words. "Yeah, well." I pause again. He raises an eyebrow.

"I just worry about Jolene you know?"

He half laughs. "And you still supported her being engaged to Richard?"

I look away at the floor.

"Here's your medicine." I say, handing him the cup and leaving the room as quickly as possible.


End file.
